Annabeth Goes to Goode High School
by foreverfanfiction
Summary: Annabeth goes to Percy's high school, after transferring from California. Percy is the most popular guy at school, and girls swoon over him. Your usual cliche , but it's worth reading:D Open it, and start reading the adventure of a life time!
1. Chapter 1- SURPRISE!

**Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfiction! I love the Percy Jackson series and figured why not write a fanfiction story? So I hope you like it! IT'S A BIT CLICHÉ, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE INTERESTING: D PLZ REVIEW! Constructive criticism would be nice, as well.**

**OO WAIT! I'd rather not be sued, so um the next part is kind of necessary :P**

**DISCLAIMER: I, IN ANY WAY, DO NOT OWN PJO. I am not a guy, nor do I intend on being, so I can't be Rick Riordan, can I? **

**ENJOY! REVIEW! PM!**

**And also, for the purpose of this story, Annabeth and Percy are juniors in high school.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Background Info that is CRUCIAL:**

Following the huge war, Annabeth moved to San Francisco with her Dad, Step-mom, and her two twin half- siblings, Bobby and Matthew. But, she missed her friends at Camp-Half Blood (most of whom now attended Goode High school, like Percy), and she especially missed Percy. To top it all off, she was finding it extremely difficult and troublesome to keep an eye on the work being done on Olympus.

After months of persuasion and arguing, Annabeth finally got her dad and step-mother to agree to her living with Sally's family in New York.

And the best part was that Percy had no idea that Annabeth would be coming to Goode High School, much less did he know that she would be living in his apartment with his family. Annabeth and Sally had been planning this so carefully to make sure that it remained a surprise for Percy.

**Annabeth's POV**

I jolted awake to the irritating noise of my alarm clock. I twisted to read the time, and saw that it was already 7:00. I climbed out of bed and walked to my window, watching the breath-taking view. I could see skyscrapers that were located miles away, I could see the beautiful clear, New City sky, and I could see the traffic racing beneath the hotel I was staying in.

I took a quick, relaxing shower, and put on a long-sleeved gray shirt that hugged my body, a pair of dark jeans, and red gladiator sandals. I frowned as I looked at my golden-blond curly hair, and debated whether or not I wanted to go through the torture of styling it. After a long internal conflict, I decided styling wasn't worth the trouble and threw my hair up into a pony tail.

I glanced at the time, and it read 7:50. CRAP! School starts at 8:30, and I need to get my schedule, locker, map, and who knows what else. I rushed out of the hotel room, not bothering to stop for a piece of toast, and ran to school. It was only a few blocks away, so it took be about 10 minutes to reach it.

When I got to school, I immediately heard whispers about me, "the new girl", but I shrugged it off. Nothing was going to ruin my first day at Goode. I walked into the front office and to the middle-aged lady working at the desk. She turned towards me, and smiled. She had dark brown hair and light-blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm a new student, so….." I trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Ah, yes. You must be Annabeth Chase," she said. I nodded as she reached into her desk, and pulled out a stack of papers.

"Here are your schedule, locker number and code," she said.

"Thank-you!" I replied politely.

I turned around to walk out, and when I reached to door, the lady called out, " Have a great day Annabeth!"

"I will, thanks again!" I called back. Suddenly, I collided into a girl, causing her to drop all of her books.

" Oh gods! I'm so sorry! I didn't watch where I was going!" I exclaimed. The girl just laughed lightly while she gathered her stuff, and turned to face me. Her hair was a light brown color and she smiled at me with gentle brown eyes. She was dressed in a white t-shirt, black jeans, and combat boots.

" It's ok, don't worry about it. I'm Bridget, by the way," she extended her free hand.

" I'm Annabeth. I'm so sorry, again," I said as I shook her hand.

" It's cool, Annabeth. It's really not that big of a deal. So, I don't think I've seen you around before. Are you new?" she asked.

" Yeah, I moved here from California to be close to my friends and boyfriend."

" Cool. Here, let me show you where your locker is," she offered. I smiled at her gratefully. We walked down the hallway, and I took in my school. The architecture was nothing to gape at, but it seemed relatively updated and satisfied me.

"Here you go, Locker 297," she said. Suddenly, her eyes bugged out, and she froze. I started to panic.

"Are you okay?," I frantically asked, as she stood there like a statue. She finally moved, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. "Gods, Bridget! You scared me!

"Oh, um yeah. Sorry about that. I was just a bit surprised. You're so lucky right now!" she stated. I gave her a look of utter confusion, signaling for her to continue. She playfully rolled her eyes, and talked excitedly, "You're locker is next to the hottest and most popular boy in school. Practically all of the girls in school are drooling over him, but he claims he has a girlfriend in a different state. No one has ever seen her though, so no one really believes him! Anyways, I gotta go to class. Mr. Stein always likes to start class early. Bye!" she rushed off before I could ask who the Hades she was talking about.

I opened my locker and began to put my books and things in it, when out of the corner of my eye, I saw him, and my heart fluttered. I shifted my body to get a clearer view of him, and found a smile inching its way across my as I looked at him. His raven-colored hair was untamed, and his beautiful sea-green eyes sparkled as he laughed with his friends. He was wearing a white V-neck with the words 'That's how I roll' printed onto it(which I immediately recognized as the t-shirt I had gotten him for his 16th birthday), dark jeans, and grey sneakers.

He was about to look in my direction, when I heard, " Percy! Sweetheart, come here!" A red-haired girl dressed in the skimpiest clothes I had ever seen practically jumped onto Percy, clinging to his chest. She was wearing a crap-load of makeup, and was far from pretty. She was dressed in a cropped top that stopped barely below her chest, and booty-shorts that barely covered her butt. And to add to the slutty close, she wore black 6-inch heels that basically screamed "DEATH TRAP!"

I saw Percy's face immediately harden, and he sighed, clearly irritated.

"So Percy," the girl began, attempting to throw him a seductive smile, which looked more like an ugly clown's face, "my parents are out of town, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend with me, and keep me company, if you know what I mean."

Anger began to flare inside of me, anger rolling of me, and the people around me looked at me like I was crazy. Before I could snap at them to stop staring at me, Percy began to talk to the girl.

"For the last time Jessica! I'm _not _interested in being your one-night stand. I have a girlfriend, who I love, and there's no way in hell that I would ever chose you over her! Now if you would let go of me, I really need to get to my locker," he stated, while trying to release her grip from him, but she wouldn't let go.

Jessica scoffed, " Yeah, right, a girlfriend! I highly doubt that! So what do you say, Percy-poo?" Percy just rolled his eyes, and shoved passed her, leaving a very pissed Jessica fuming behind him. He began to walk in my direction, and I suddenly felt very nervous. The irrational part of me began to freak out. _What if he doesn't want me here? What if he is over me? What if he just said that stuff about having a girlfriend to get rid of Jessica? _The rational part of me was arguing too. _Stop being stupid. Of course, he loves you, stupid. Stop worrying. _

I shook out the thoughts and zeroed my eyes on Percy. He was still walking towards me with his friends, and still hadn't noticed me. Oblivious, Seaweed Brain Percy. I laughed internally. I decided to wait a little while before surprising him, and turned back to my locker, quietly putting my things into it. He walked up to the locker next to mine, and began to put in the combination. Oh! He was the hottest guy in school that Bridget told me about!

I heard a huge crash, and a stream of profanities coming out of Percy's mouth, as he bent down to pick up the books that had poured out of his locker. I turned my body, chuckling silently so that he would see me when I stood up. He stood up, holding his books, and said a quick "hello" to me, and turned back to his locker, his mind clearly not processing that I was standing here. I continued to stare at him as he put his books away, and I could practically hear the "click" in his mind as he figured out that who he had just acknowledged.

His eyes widened, and he turned slowly to face me.

"AAAANNNAABBBEETTHHHHH!," he screamed so loud, that I was pretty sure the whole school heard. He crashed his lips to mine, and crushed me into a huge hug. We were both grinning ear to ear, as we pulled away. "What are you doing here, Wise Girl?" he yelled, due to his excitement.

"I transferred from California," I stated. My face felt like it was gonna fall off from smiling so much, but I couldn't help it. I was looking at my Seaweed Brain, and he just made me so happy.

"But why?" he questioned, his gorgeous eyes glistening with excitement. I softened my gaze, and looked into his eyes.

"Because I missed you Percy. I wanted to be close to Olympus and Camp Half-Blood too, but I really came because I missed you so much, and I wanted to be here. Next to you."

"I missed you too, Wise Girl," he said, as he pulled me in for another kiss. We didn't pull away from each other, until we heard someone clear their throat behind us. We turned to see an angry Jessica glaring at me.

And in the squeakiest, most annoying voice I had EVER heard, she screamed, " Who are you and what the hell do you think you are doing with _my _boyfriend?!"

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Sooo what did you think? It's my first ever fanfiction, so it probably sucks. I'm sorry. Please review, so I have motivation to keep writing, and favorite and follow please! Thanks guys!**


	2. Chapter 2-WISE GIRL IS HERE?

**Sooo here's my update. Just to clear things up, this part takes place at the same time Annabeth is narrating. So, Percy is narrating about his day, until he sees Annabeth. You'll notice as you read that I wrote this chapter in present tense. Chapter one was written in past tense. I wanted to ask you guys which tense you preferred. Tell me in a review which one you like best!**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Percy's POV**

"Percy! Wake up, honey! It's time for school!" my mom, Sally, yells from across the apartment. A few things you should know about my mom. One, the only person I love as much as I love my mother is Annabeth. Two, she makes the most delicious blue cookies known to humans. And three, she's the one to blame for my blue food addiction. You see, her douchebag of an ex-husband, Gabe Ugliano argued with her, saying that blue food doesn't exist, and that my mom's stupid for thinking it does, so on a rebellious streak, she started to make ONLY blue food. Blue waffles, blue pasta, blue cookies. She would use up _so_ much blue food coloring that sometimes I wondered if it was even safe to consume that much, not that I cared _that _much. Anyways, she's toned it down a bit with the blue food since then, but she still makes her cookies blue. Always.

"PERSEUS JACKSON! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF YOUR BED RIGHT NOW AND GET READY FOR SCHOOL!" she screams. _Gee, thanks mom. I'm really feeling the love. _

"Coming!" I yell back. I roll out of bed, grumbling incoherently, and stumble my way towards the shower. I turn on the shower and sigh, taking in the relaxing sensation of the water. Coach Hedge made us work extra laps in swim practice yesterday, so muscles are really sore. I hop out of the shower, quickly get dressed, and make my way towards the kitchen. As soon as I enter, I smell the sweet aroma of blue waffles and run excitedly towards my mother, grinning like an idiot.

"Sit down at the table Percy, and then I'll give you food," my mom says, laughing. I make my way towards the table and plop down in the seat. My mom makes her way over to me and hands me a plate full of waffles. I take the maple syrup and, right when Paul Blofis, my step-dad and English teacher, walks in, I pour half of the bottle on my breakfast. He looks at me, while trying to hide a smile, and I grin sheepishly, knowing that my mom hates it when I do that.

"I hate to tear you away from the love of your life Percy," he begins, motioning to my waffles (I roll my eyes), "but we need to leave for school now." I give him an exaggerated, horrified look, and reluctantly get up. I walk out the door, but when my body is half-way out, my mom pulls me back in by my shirt.

"Percy, are you forgetting something, perhaps?" she smiles at me. I look down to make sure I am completely dressed.

"No mom, I'm wearing pants," I say back, as a look of confusion makes it was across my face.

"Percy. Your backpack. You're forgetting your backpack."

"OOOHHHHHH. Thanks mom! Love you!" I say as I walk out the door, grabbing my backpack, and kissing her cheek on my way out.

When I get to school, I get out of Paul's car, and walk towards my friend, Josh, who is standing by the front door.

"Hey Josh. What's up?" I greet.

"Hey Percy. Nothing much. I like your shirt by the way" he says.

I grin, remembering that Annabeth had given this shirt to me for my birthday a while ago. "Thanks, Annabeth gave this one to me."

He snorts. "Yeah right Percy. You can drop the whole fake girlfriend act when you're around me.

I sigh, and say, "Why doesn't anyone believe me when I say I have a girlfriend! Even Thalia, Nico, and my other friends from camp say that I have a girlfriend!" Everyone thinks I lie that I have a girlfriend just to get out of going out with the annoying, popular girls, but I'm not lying! Jesus!

"Percy. All you have shown us is pictures, which you could have photo shopped!"

"You want proof, Josh? Fine. I'll give you proof." I look around campus, until I spot the people I am looking for. "STOLLS!" I scream. They immediately whip their heads in my direction, and grin, walking over to me. The two brothers, Connor and Travis Stoll, are my friends from Camp Half-Blood. They recently joined Goode because Chiron got extremely irritated with their practical jokes at camp, and forced them to come here. They are the biggest pranksters, and a word of advice: Never, and I repeat, NEVER, go near them without watching your stuff. Being the sons of Hermes, they could steal your lifesavings and you wouldn't even notice.

"What do you-" Travis begins.

"-want Perce?" Connor finishes. Oh, and another thing about them: They have this weird thing they do, where they finish each other's sentences. It can honestly be creepy sometimes, but I've gotten used to it.

"Give me that video you took at camp of me and Annabeth. Remember, the one where she baked me a cupcake for my 16th birthday?" I say. Their jaws went slack. They didn't think anyone knew about that video, but I found out about it yesterday when I accidentally went through their phones. See, they stole my iPhone during swim practice yesterday, so when they weren't looking, I went through their stuff to find my phone. I came across an iPhone that had the same cover as mine, and went through it. But as soon as I came across that video, I knew it wasn't my phone, and realized it was Travis's.

"A video? W-w-what video, Percy? I don't know about any video. Do you Connor?" Travis stuttered hurriedly.

"Nope. I don't know about any video. Nope. No video. I don't know what he's talking about. Anyways, gotta go bye," Connor says as he grabs Travis's arm and sprints towards their first class. I scowl in their direction, knowing that they are probably deleting that video right now. Well there goes my only proof that I have a girlfriend. I look at Josh, who is smirking, and glare at him, showing him that I am really annoyed. He shrugs and walks away.

I meet up with Grover, Jason, Leo, and Nico in the hallway, and walk towards my locker.

"So Percy, I hear there's a gorgeous new chick joining school today. Maybe you should hook-up with her," says Grover. I look at him, and give him a death glare.

"Grover! Not you too! You know I have a girlfriend!" I yell, frustrated. Grover just grins at me, not even slightly frightened by my glare." My friends just laugh and we continue walking. That is, until Jessica Stowe walks up to me, and starts hugging me. I groan, and give my friends a "Help Me!" face. They just return it with a "You're on your own Perce. Sucks to be you" face and walk away. I glower at them, and turn my attention back to Jessica.

"So Percy, my parents are out of town, and I was wondering if you wanted to spend the weekend with me, and keep me company, if you know what I mean." I look at her, and notice how every inch of her face is caked with makeup. I mentally gag, and think about my beautiful, makeup- free, natural Annabeth to clear my thoughts. I try to push Jessica off of me, but man, that girl has grips like iron claws!

"For the last time Jessica! I'm _not _interested in being your one-night stand. I have a girlfriend, who I love, and there's no way in hell that I would ever chose you over her! Now if you would let go of me, I really need to get to my locker," I exclaim, still attempting to remove her from me. I can feel my temper rising, and grit my teeth to refrain from hurting her. But can you blame me for getting angry? I mean, the girl throws herself at me (LITERALLY) every day, and she can't take a hint.

Jessica scoffs, "Yeah, right, a girlfriend! I highly doubt that! So what do you say, Percy-poo?" I glare at her, and shove past her, towards my locker. I put in my combo, and as soon as my locker opens, everything comes crashing out.

"Damn it!" I mutter. Organization is definitely not my specialty. I gather my books from the floor, mumble a hello to the girl next to me, and shove my books back into my locker. As I put the books in, suddenly something clicks. I shift to face the girl I just greeted, and I feel a wide smile spreading across my face.

"AAAANNNAABBBEETTHHHHH!" I yell. Why is she here?! Oh my gods! I am so happy! I crush her in a huge hug and kiss her passionately. I pull away and look at her beautiful, stormy-grey eyes. "What are you doing here, Wise Girl?" I ask, giving her my wide, lop-sided grin. She laughs.

"I transferred from California." My smile gets wider, and I didn't even think that was possible. My Wise Girl was here! In New York!

"But why?"

"Because I missed you, Percy," she says, before we kiss again. We started to kiss harder, and more desperately, but were interrupted by the most irritating person on this planet.

"Who are you and what the hell do you think you are doing with _my _boyfriend?!" Rachel shrieks.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**So, did you like it? I will update again tonight if I get at least 10 new reviews. Pleassseee review and in your review, tell me if you want me to write the story in present tense or past tense. Also, if you want, you can include in your review any ideas you want me to incorporate in your story and. I hate to say this, but I will not update tonight without a minimum of ten reviews. And I will not update until I get a sufficient amount of reviews.**

**Also, Thanks to the following for Reviewing, Favoriting, or Following my story! It really means a lot. Especially the review. Whenever I read a review, it just makes me want to write a new chapter right away. They mean a lot to me, you guys.**

**allen r**

**Hannibalrider**

** .fanatic12**

**Crazy for Fanfic (Guest)**

**FanficCrazy (Guest)**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**andientropy**

** .7792**

**XxbethamphetaminexX**

**Percabeth Fanatic**

**Harlet (Guest)**

**Swimmergirl1998**


	3. Chapter 3- Female Dog issues, much?

**Hey guys! So, as I promised, I am updating today. So… yeah. Um, here's my fact about me for this update. This one is a bit more personal, so I really hope none of u are stalkers :P lol jk, but still**

…**..* DRUM ROLL…..* I go to BASIS Scottsdale, the #3 school in the nation. I have a ton of homework and studying and I think that school is slowly killing me, so I really hope I finish this story before I die:D**

**And for those of you who were wondering why there was a Jessica in chapter 1, and a Rachel in chapter 2, it was not a typo. I appreciate it for those of you who took the time to point it out, regardless. Also, this is NOT Rachel the oracle. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Percy Jackson. All right to Rick Riordan.**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

Annabeth's POV

Percy immediately wrapped his arm around my waist, and I could feel his grip tight and protective around me. We both sighed and turned around to face the bitch behind us.

" Percy, why are you hanging around this dumb blond?" she asked in her irritating tone. Something inside me snapped- I can tolerate insults, but if ANYONE calls me a dumb blond, they would be lucky to live. I was about to give her hell for her comment, but Percy beat me to it.

" RACHEL MARTINEZ! IF I EVER HEAR YOU INSULT MY GIRLFRIEND'S INTELIGENCE AGAIN, I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL MAKE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL!" He bellowed, his sea-green eyes full of anger and frustration.

For just one second, Rachel's expression flickered with fear at Percy's unexpected rage, but she quickly composed herself, and looked me in the eye.

"This is all your fault! Your ugly face has blinded him so much that he doesn't even know who he wants! What is your problem?!" she screamed in frustration.

"What's _my _problem?! What's _your _problem? Oh, wait, I know. You have a massive _female dog _problem. Back off, you slut. Percy is mine, not yours. And even if he wasn't mine, I can confidently say that he would never go out with someone who sleep with half her school" I smirked, as Rachel's jaw dropped at my insult. And with that, I grabbed Percy's arm, and dragged him off. He yanked me to a stop at the corner of the hallway, and I raised my eyebrow questioningly.

"So, Wise Girl, did your whole family move here?"

"No, just me. It just took a lot of convincing and arguments to get let them allow me to move here. I don't really see why they give a shit about me anways. Susan still pays no attention to me. I mean, she pretends like she does, but I got into an argument with her and my dad, and it made me realize it was all an act. And dad, well, every time we try to do something together, we always end up yelling at each other. I didn't think I could stand living there until I graduate, so I decided to move here. And I really missed you too, so I figured it's a win-win situation for both me and my parents." I managed to force out a weak smile.

"Oh. So where are you staying?" he questioned.

"At my friend's house. Her parents don't mind and we already worked it out. I know her from San Francisco, but she moved her a couple years ago." I lied. I felt myself wanting to tell him that I was living with him, but I wanted to surprise him this afternoon. Percy looked a little uneasy, probably because I was showing some sign of hesitation, but he seemed to have shrugged it off.

"As long as I get to spend time with you Annabeth," he said, grinning. I pulled him in for a kiss, my hands finding their way into his hair. I kissed me back, forcefully and moaned. We pulled away panting, and caught our breaths, still smiling.

"What's your schedule?" he asked me, while pulling out his own to compare with mine.

**Percy's Schedule**

**Math**

**Greek Mythology **

**P.E.**

**Lunch**

**Marine Biology**

**English**

**Drama**

**Annabeth's Schedule**

**Math**

**Greek Mythology**

**P.E.**

**Lunch**

**Architecture**

**English **

**Drama**

"Sweet! We have almost all of our classes together, Wise Girl" Percy smiled at me, his black hair tousled and his green eyes shining. I returned his smile with just as much excitement, and entwined my fingers with his.

We walked hand in hand to Math, our first class. We got to class a few minutes before the bell was supposed to ring, and I looked around the room for any familiar faces. I was immediately greeted by two brothers, their mischievous smile serving as their most noticeable feature.

"Well, I don't think we have met before. The pleasure is all yours. Feel free to dump the loser you're hanging out with, and date _moi_" Connor joked.

"No, you dolt. No one is ever pleased to meet you. She is probably screaming in her head right now just because she's been forced to look at your face." Travis said.

I laughed. "Connor! Travis! I haven't seen you guys in such a long time!" I said as I pulled both of them into a hug.

"Hey Annabeth. It's great to see you." They both replied.

Just then, the bell rang, and we rushed towards the back of the class, where the only empty seats were located.

The day breezed through, and before I knew it, we were in lunch, grabbing food. I filled my plate with pizza, mashed potatoes, and a cookie, and waited for Percy.

"Hey, Wise Girl." Percy said as he appeared next to me, wrapping the arm that was not currently holding a tray around my waste.

"Hey Seaweed Brain." We walked towards a table, and my face lighted up with excitement as I saw the faces looking at me in shock.

Thalia rushed up to me, and pulled me into a huge hug. "Oh my gosh! Annabeth! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"It's been forever" I agreed.

"But, hey, I see you still have that big brain and blond hair of yours, Annie" my friends started laughing. I decided to let Thalia off the hook this time for calling me Annie.

" Oh, save it, Pinecone face." I retorted, smirking. She glared at me, but I glared right back.

"So why are you here?" Nico asked.

"I transferred from San Francisco." I explained to my friends.

"OOHH" they all chorused.

Lunch passed by in a blur, and I gave Percy a quick peck on the cheek before walking to my next class, Architecture.

After drama, Percy and I walked towards his car, a silver Maserati Spyder. My parents were going to ship my car to New York as soon as I got settled. We stopped once we reached his car, and leaned against it.

"So, Seaweed Brain, you know how I said that I was staying at my friend's house?" I asked, a smile inching its way across my face.

"Yeah…." He gestured for me to continue.

"I lied. I'm staying at your place." I looked over at Percy to see that he was grinning so wide. I almost felt a little concerned that his face would fall off, but then I remembered he had the stupid curse of Achilles.

" Really?" he exclaimed, excited.

"Yep. Do you want to help me pack all my stuff up at the hotel I'm staying in?" He nodded excitedly, and hugged me. We sat down in his car and I curled up next to him, placing a kiss on his cheek, as he drove with arm around me.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Sooooo what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review please! I reply to every review I get. Review really mean a lot to me. Also, I will not upload another chapter until I receive a satisfactory amount of reviews. Also, in your review, feel free to add any requests or ideas or anything. I will take whatever you say under consideration. I promise.**

**Thank You to the following for reviewing and/or favoriting and/or following: **

**allen r - I really like our PM conversations:) Thanks :D**

**xXColorhei- Thank you for reviewing!:)**

**harlet(guest)- Thanks**

**Grodd44(guest)- Lol. Thank you for reviewing!**

**Margot(Guest)- Cool! What part of AZ do you live in? Review under as Margot, so I know it's you**** Thanks for reviewing**

**iWISHiHADaACOUNT (Guest)- awww thanks! I'm really glad you like my story:) **

**Ellie Duvalle (Guest)- Thanks for the review:)**

**Mplunkett- Thanks! I really appreciate it:)**

**Thanks to the following for Favoriting and/or Following**

**Perseus Jackson Rules**

**I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**

**Martyparty98**

**MaraudersKnight**

**SONxOFxCHAOS**

**sportschic5646**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy:) So, here is chapter 4. I know I was supposed to update yesterday, but I didn't have time. Sorry:( **

**Ok, so here's my fact about me: I love shopping, BUT I don't waste all my money shopping. I only buy things for a reasonable price. For example, I would never pay 30 bucks for a freaking pair of jeans that I am gonna grow out of in a little bit, anyways.**

**So, I hope you like this chapter! Review please~!**

**Enjoy~**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

_**Percy's POV**_

I look over at Annabeth, who is leaning against me sleeping, her head resting on my shoulder. She seems so peaceful and happy, as if she doesn't have a worry in the world. But then again, after fighting a huge war and watching your best friends die, not much worry you. I turn my eyes back to the road, and pull up in front of the hotel she has been staying in.

"Babe, wake up. We're here," I murmur, while shaking her gently. She stirs a little and her eyes flutter open. I kiss her temple, and she smiles softly at me. We climb out of my car, and we make our way to the lobby, my arm around her waist.

Annabeth leads me to the elevator, and we get in. Suddenly, the fact that Annabeth is going to be staying with me hits me, and I grin uncontrollably. Annabeth looks over at me and raises her eyebrows. I just shake my head, and pull her into a hug, resting my chin on top of her head. She sighs and relaxes into me, closing her eyes. The elevator dings, and the metal doors open, revealing a whole group of people staring at us, obviously wondering why the hell we are hugging in the elevator as if there is no tomorrow.

Blushing furiously, Annabeth leads me to her room. _901_, it reads.

"Holy crap, Wise Girl, you're on the last floor."

She rolls her eyes at me. "Yes, Percy, I am on the last floor. I chose it so that I could see all of the amazing New York architecture."

"Of course you did," I mumble, not sarcastically, but just as a fact.

"What was that?" she glares at me, daring me to say it again.

I gulp, and she laughs. "I'm kidding, Perce. Chill."

She unlocks her room door, and we step in. I do a double take when I see what's in front of me.

"Shit." Annabeth mumbles.

"What happened in here? Aren't you supposed to be a neat freak?" I ask. Clothes were everywhere, her bed sheets were messed up, multiple pairs of shoes were scattered across the floor, notebooks were strewn across the desk, and blueprints covered every inch of her night stand.

"Shut it Percy. I've been really stressed with Olympus and planning my stay at your apartment with your mother." I raised my hands in the universal 'Whatever you say' method, and she begins to pick up all of her clothes, throwing them in a suitcase.

"You know Perce, the sooner we get this done, the sooner we get out of here, so helping me would be much appreciated," she mutters sarcastically.

"Alright, mom." I grin at her.

We eventually finish packing all of her stuff, and head down to the lobby. I load her bags in my car, as she checks out of the hotel. A few minutes later, I park outside of my apartment, and we grab the bags.

I unlock the door, and yell, "Mom! We're home!" She rushes out of the kitchen, and hurries towards Annabeth.

"Annabeth! Look at you! You're so beautiful, honey!" she says as she hugs my blushing girlfriend.

"Thanks Sally. I really appreciate you letting me stay here."

"It's our pleasure, Annabeth. You're always welcome here. I think that speaks for Percy too." I grin.

"Come on, Wise Girl, I'll take you to the guest room." I take her hand and walk down the hall, and show her the cream colored room.

"Thanks Percy." She tiptoes up to kiss me, and I place my hand on her hips, kissing her back gently.

We pull away, and stare into each other's eyes. Her beautiful, stormy, grey eyes on my green eyes, I absent mindedly mutter, "You're so beautiful, Annabeth" She looks away blush creeping up her neck and face.

"Thanks. Wanna help me unpack Seaweed Brain?" She asks.

"Sure." I shrug.

She unzips her suitcase, and the first thing is see is a hot-pink lace bra. I snicker, and she looks up at me, and sees the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"Percy, if you even _think _about-"

"Too late" I say, and pick up her bra. Holding it to my chest, I start mocking her.

"Percy! Give it back!" I run out of the room through the living room (still holding the bra to me), and scream " I'M ANNABETH CHASE! LOOK AT ME, SO SEXYYYYY" My mom and Paul, who are sitting on the couch look at me and shake their heads, giving Annabeth apologetic smiles.

"Perseus Freaking Jackson! I'm gonna KILL you!" She chases me back to the guest room and tackles me onto the bed, and snatches the bra out of my hands. She notices our position and blushes. She was lying on top of me, her hands on my chest, and mine on her legs. We are both breathing heavily, trying to catch our breath. She pushes me off the bed, and I fall to the ground with a "thunk"

"I hate you Percy. So much." She rolls onto her side to glare at me with all her power. I smirk at her.

"No you don't. You love me."

"Unfortunately." She sighs playfully. I get up and bring mouth to hers. She runs her hands through my hair, and I hold her face gently. I suck on her bottom lip softly, and she lets out a moan of contentment. I rest my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," she replies, before kissing me again.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**So, that was pretty short. Sorry, but I just wanted to have chapter for Percabeth fluff :D**

**Review please! I won't update until I receive a sufficient amount of reviews. Feel free to leave any suggestions for this story, or a new story, or for one shots in a review. Or just ask me a question in a review. But please tell me if you like the chapter or not **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Alexis Gomez (guest)**

_**PJismyboyfriend **__**(guest)- Yes, I have international viewers. The countries are Canada, Australia, United Kingdom, Philippines, India, Ireland, Singapore, Sweden, New Zealand, France, Mexico, Indonesia, Germany, United Arab Emirates. Trinidad and Tobago, Thailand, Vietnam, Korea Republic, Finland, Brunei Darussalam, Czech Revar, Malaysia, Russian Federation, Italy, Spain, Tanzania Republic, Bulgaria, Iceland, Poland, Northern Mariana Islands, Saudi Arabia, Uruguay, Israel, Guatemala, Nigeria, Norway, Brazil, South Africa, Romania, Pakistan, Belarus, Honduras**_

**PercabethFanatic**

**allen r**

**Perseus Jackson Rules**

**harlet**

**ChristmasToad**

**REMEMBER: PLEASSSEEE PRETTY PRETTY PLEEASEE REVIEW**

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**


	5. Chapter 5- Bubbles and a Scream

**Hey guys! So, this chapter takes place right when the last one ended….. Please review! **

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Percy and I unpacked for the next couple of hours. Well, I unpacked while he kept trying to kiss me or distract me.

"Annabeth, come on," Percy whined, "You've been unpacking for the last two hours. Let's go do something."

I sighed. "Percy, unlike you, I actually put my stuff where it belongs."

He grinned. "You know me so well"

I was putting away my last article when Sally called, "Kids! Dinner's ready!"

Percy immediately ran out of the room, and I rolled my eyes at his excitement, and followed behind him. We walked into the kitchen and I sat down in the chair on the right of Sally, since Paul was sitting to the left of her. To my surprise, Percy walked up to me and carelessly sat in my lap.

"Oof!" I gasped for air. "Percy, why the heck are you sitting on me?" I yelled at him, trying to push him off, unsuccessfully. Damn the curse of Achilles.

"Sorry, Wise Girl, you're in my seat," he replied playfully. I tried to shove him off, but he didn't so much as move a muscle.

I looked to Sally for help. "Sorry, Annabeth, but Percy's been sitting in that seat since he was a little boy."

Percy nodded. I sighed. "Percy, explain to me how on earth you want me to get out of this chair if you are putting all of your invincible body weight on me?"

He looked stumped. "Um, I should get off of you, huh?"

I glared at him, which he took as a 'yes' to his question. He moved himself from my lap, and as I was getting up, he just said "Nah, it's okay Wise Girl. You can sit there." He kissed my cheek and walked around the table to sit next to Paul.

"Seriously, Perce? You knocked the wind out of me for no reason?"

Percy simple smiled widely at me and nodded.

Paul, who had been watching our little scene with an amused expression on his face, spoke up. "You should feel honored Annabeth. He doesn't let anyone sit in that seat. He must really love you," he joked.

I blushed, and smiled. When we finished eating, Percy and I volunteered to do the dishes, for which Sally was extremely grateful. I stood by the sink and rinsed the dishes, while Percy dried them. Suddenly, I felt a splash of freezing cold water on my face, and I looked up, only to have more bubbles poured onto my head.

"Percy! Stop that!" I yelled at Percy, even though I was smiling at his childish antics

"Never" he replied, grinning.

"That's it, you're asking for it." I filled a glass with water and poured it on his head. Unfortunately, he used his powers (being the son of Poseidon), and he repelled it, so the water hit me instead.

"Perseus!"

"What?" he asked, innocently.

"USE YOUR DAMN POWERS AND DRY ME!"

"Nope," he grinned mischievously.

_Fine, I thought. You want to play it like this? _"Percy Jackson, if you do not dry me this instant, I swear on the river Styx that I will not kiss tonight at all."

His eyes widened. "You wouldn't!" he said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Try me."

He gulped. "Fine." He reached out and touched me, and I felt myself dry. "So, do I get a kiss now?"

I smiled mock-sweetly at him. "Sure Percy!" I pretended to lean in to kiss him, and right when our lips were about to touch, I ran away into my room, laughing.

"Hey!" He yelled, right behind me. I closed the door behind me, but when I tried to lock it, I couldn't. I realized Percy was holding the handle down so that the lock wouldn't work.

"Percy! Let go of handle!" I yelled, laughing.

"No!"

"Why not?!

"Cause then you'll lock the door and I won't be able to come in!"

"Well, no duh, Seaweed Brain. That's kind of the point."

"Annabeth, just let me in."

"No."

"I'll break down the door."

"No, you won't."

"Wanna bet? I just did a month ago when I was trying to catch the Stolls for playing a prank on me."

My eyes widened as I realized he wasn't kidding. Crap.

I opened the door slowly. Percy walked in, and I tried to run out the door, but he caught me by the waste, and pinned me against the wall.

"Going somewhere, Wise Girl?"

I looked up into his mesmerizing eyes and found myself getting lost in them. I leaned up to kiss him, and he met me half way. He kissed me hungrily, and my fingers knotted into his hair. He moaned, and his tongue explored my mouth even deeper. He brought one of his hands to my waist, right under my shirt, and I shivered at the contact, and the other hand to the back of my neck, pushing me closer to him. We both pulled away gasping for air. I looked up into his eyes.

"I love you," I told him, touching my palm to his cheek.

"I love you too, Annabeth." We both smiled, and continued staring into each other's eyes. I felt like I was swimming when I stared into his beautiful eyes. It felt as though I was near the ocean.

We snapped out of our gazes, when we noticed Sally standing by the doorway. We jumped apart and blushed furiously. Sally just laughed. "I was wondering if you guys wanted to watch a movie or something, while Paul and I go out, but if you're busy…." She trailed off.

I blushed harder. "Um, yeah, sure. Thanks, Sally." She smiled and walked out.

Percy and I walked into the living room, right when Sally and Paul were heading out.

"Bye kids! Be safe! No monkey business!" she said as she walked out of the door, followed by Paul. Percy chuckled.

"What movies do you have, Seaweed Brain?" He walked over to a bin, and brought it over to the couch, where I was sitting. I looked in and saw some pretty good movies. The Avengers, Avatar, The Hunger Games, Finding Nemo, Breaking Dawn 2. Wait what? Breaking Dawn? I picked it up, and looked at Percy questioningly.

"My mom has a thing for Twilight. I don't know why. Every time she watches one of the movies, she ends up bawling her eyes out," he said. I laughed lightly.

"What do you want to watch?" I asked him.

"Is Finding Nemo okay?" he asked me.

I grinned. "Of course. It's your favorite movie."

He picked it up, popped it into the DVD player, and came back to sit down next to me. I grabbed the blanked that was on the side of the sofa and spread it out over us.

Ten minutes into the movie, I found something better to watch- Percy. I stared at him while his eyes were glued to the screen. He must've felt that he was being watched, and turned his face to look at me. Blood colored my cheeks.

"Checking me out, Wise Girl?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "In your dreams, Seaweed Brain."

"Definitely in my dreams," he replied, and bent over to kiss me. I kissed him back soon a small kiss expanded into a full out make out session. Once out heated session, was over we went back to watching the movie. Sometime during the movie, my head moved to Percy's lap, and I was lying down on the couch. I found myself drifting off into sleep, but couldn't find the energy to wake up.

**Percy's POV**

I noticed Annabeth's breathing slow and looked down at her in my lap. She was asleep. I chuckled, and turned the movie off. Slowly, I got up, being careful not to wake her up. I removed the blanket and tossed it over the edge of the sofa. I bent down, and picked her up bridal-style in my arms. Quietly, I tiptoed into her room, and gently placed her on her bed, pulling the blanket over her. I kissed her forehead softly, and walked out of her room. I took one last look at Annabeth's peaceful, sleeping figure, and smiled. I love her so much. I would give my life to save hers any day without hesitation, and I know she would do the same. I walked into my room, and got into bed, taking off my shirt and jeans, leaving me in just my boxers. I tried to fall asleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. I lay awake in bed and let memories of my beautiful girlfriend fill my thoughts.

All of the sudden, I heard an ear-piercing scream.

**.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O .o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.**

**SOOOO, How was it? Semi-cliff hanger at the end. Review please! As I say every chapter, no update until I get reviews! **

**~foreverfanfiction**

**Thanks to: **

**Luna George **

**Ss94 **

**allen r **

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**Percabeth Fanatic **

**PercabethLoverForLife **

**everett22**

**averyeverett**

**ReadinStarz**

**Feiry89**

**bookhugs**

**xXColorhei**

**Alex Montgomery (Guest)**

**Jacksonluver101**

**Riordanfan1 (Guest)**

**nayaah**

**awesomebookworm57**

**MSPJO22**

**Judwood**

Thanks guys! REVIEW PLEASE!


	6. I Love You So Much

**Hey guys! Here is the next chapter!:) Hope you like it! Remember to review please!**

**~foreverfanfiction **

**-**_**Recap(Percy's POV):**_

_I tried to fall asleep, but for some reason, I couldn't. I lay awake in bed and let memories of my beautiful girlfriend fill my thoughts. _

_All of the sudden, I heard an ear-piercing scream._

**Percy's POV**

I jumped out of bed, my heart racing. I would recognize that scream anywhere. I ran into Annabeth's room, and I swear my heart broke when I saw her. She was still asleep, and she was screaming and crying. I rushed over to her and got on my knees next to her bed.

"Annabeth, wake up!" I yelled, but she was still sobbing hysterically in her sleep. My mind was panicking, frantically thinking of ways to wake her up. Shaking her was pointless- it just made her sob more. I saw a glass of water on the night stand next to her bed and immediately got an idea. I touched my fingers to the glass, instantly controlling the water and making it cold, and picked up the glass. I prayed silently to the gods that this would work and poured the water on her face.

She woke up and jolted upwards, so that she was sitting on her bed.

"P-Percy?" she stuttered.

She began to sob again into the sheets, and I pulled her into a hug. She cried into my shoulder uncontrollably and every time she started to calm down, a new wave of sobs would come. I felt like I was being stabbed in my Achilles spot over and over again, and to be honest, I would probably prefer that to having to watch Annabeth suffer. And it pained me more when I realized I couldn't do anything to help her right now.

I tried to calm her down, whispering reassuring words in her ear, but I wasn't even mildly successful. Finally, her crying quieted, and she looked up at me, her stormy grey eyes filled with pain and fear.

"Oh, Percy," she cried and kissed me. I kissed her back lightly, and pulled away.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" I asked, my voice full of concern.

"Nightmare," she muttered, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not really, Percy. Maybe later. Sorry."

"Why are you apologizing, Wise Girl? You didn't do anything wrong. I'm the one who should be apologizing. I couldn't even help you-"

She pulled away from the hug, threw me a stern look ."Stop that Percy! You didn't do anything wrong, yet you still find a way to blame yourself!" I sighed, knowing there was no point in arguing. I stood up and sat on the bed, next to her, and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"You want me to go Wise Girl? You should probably get some sleep."

Her eyes widened and her face paled. And she shook her head.

"Can you stay with me tonight Percy? Please?" Her face was redder than ever.

"Of course, Annabeth," I replied. I don't know why, but it made me so happy that she trusted me enough to sleep in the same bed as her.

We both lay down on the queen-size bed, and she shifted so that her head was on my chest, right under my chin. I wrapped my arm around her waist protectively.

"Thanks, Percy," she mumbled against my chest, her breath warm against my body.

"Anything for you, Wise Girl," I said as I kissed the top of her head.

"I love you Percy. So much."

"I love you too, Annabeth. So much," I replied, a small smile on my face. I heard a soft snore, and saw that Annabeth was asleep, hopefully in a nightmare-free sleep. I drifted off into sleep, thankful that tomorrow is Saturday because if we had school, I would be like a living zombie.

FASHFIUAHFIOEJFJ TIME SKIP TO WHEN THE AMAZING COUPLE WAKES UP

Annabeth's POV

I woke up from the most restful sleep I have had in a long time. I rolled over and rested my head on Percy's chest. He must have sensed the movement(I don't know how, since he was fast asleep), so he wrapped an arm tightly around my waist. I grunted and tried to move, but damn, the boy was he strong.

"Percy," I moaned. "Percy. Wake up!" He didn't even move a muscle. Gods, how the hell does Sally get him up every day?

"PERCY! WAKE UP! MINTAUR ATTACKING!" He sprang out of bed in less than two seconds and had riptide uncapped already, standing in front of me. I started laughing, and he turned to face me.

"There's no monsters, are there?" He asked.

"Nope. I had to wake you up since you were crushing me."

"Oh, well then I need to get revenge right?" My eyes widened.

"Percy. Don't," I warned.

"Not likely, Wise Girl," he said, a grin plastered across his face. He neared me, and pounced on the bed. He immediately began to tickle me.

"P- hahah- ercy- hahahha. St-ahahahahah- op- hahahaha it- hahahaha." I was holding my stomach, trying to glare at him, but my laughs betrayed me. Suddenly, Sally walked into the room.

"What going on-" Sally stopped midsentence, taking in the scene in front of her. I realized how this must have looked to her- Percy, clad in only his boxers, was hovering over me tickling the crap out of me, and I was dressed in super short pajama shorts and a tank top. Percy jumped off the bed, and rubbed the back of his neck. Both of us were blushing furiously. "Oh um I just remembered something…," Said Sally awkwardly, and walked out of the room hurriedly. Percy turned his head and looked at me.

Suddenly, Percy burst out laughing, and I smacked his shoulder.

"Percy! Why are you laughing?!"

"You should've seen your face!" He plopped down on my bed, still laughing his ass off. I shook my head and walked over to my closet, deciding to take a shower. I grabbed a towel and clothes, stepped into the bathroom, and turned on the shower.

**Soooo how was it? REVIEW PLEASE!:) ****I won't update till I get a satisfactory amount of reviews**** I reviews make my day, I swear. **

**Thanks to the following for reviewing and making my day**

**MSPJO22**

**cookielover8201**

**Perseus Jackson Rules**

**Mplunkett**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**Kayla Daughter of Thantos**

**allen r**


	7. Chapter 7- Take A Break

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's short, but **_**I'll update again tonight if I get enough reviews.**_

**~foreverfanfiction**

**REVIEW!:) **

I sit in my room, working on blueprints for Olympus. I ruffle through my papers, trying to find the blueprint of Athena's temple. Ugh, where is it?!

"Hey Perce?" I call out to my boyfriend. He pokes his head into my room.

"What's up, Wise Girl?"

"Can you go check in the living room for my blueprint of Athena's temple? I can't find it here, and I must have left it there..."

"Sure."

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain."

He leaves my room, and I continue working on the blueprint for the garden at Olympus. The gods wanted me to make it special, but I had no idea what the hell that meant. I finally got an idea a few weeks ago, but I don't wanna tell Percy until the garden is completely built how I want it- I really want to see Percy's reaction to my surprise.

I snap out of my thoughts as I hear someone walking into my room. I quickly shove the blueprint under a textbook, and whirl around.

Percy looks at me with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that?" he questions.

"N-nothing," I stutter. He gives me an _'I know you're lying'_ face.

"Tell me."

"No."

"Please?" He takes a step towards me, so we have about 5 feet of space between us.

"No."

"Pretty please?" He takes another step. 4 feet

"No."

"Pretty pretty please?" he whines, taking one more step. 3 feet.

"No Percy, you'll find out later."

"Aw, come on, tell me." 2 feet.

"No, Percy."

"You know you want to tell me." 1 foot.

"Yes I do, but I can't, so _no_."

"And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?" He moves so that my back is against the wall and his body is pressed against mine.

"No."

"Are you sure about that?" He tilts down so that our lips were less than an inch apart.

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Let's put your little theory to the test, shall we?" He smirks, and closes the space between our lips. I melt into him, knotting one hand through his black hair, and the other clutching tightly onto his t-shirt. He pulls away.

"Now will you tell me?" _Just tell him Annabeth! No! I can't! It's a surprise! UGH! He's making me argue with myself!_

"No," I whisper, barely audible.

He frowns. "You are mean, Wise Girl."

I smirk. "I know, but you love me."

He looks into my eyes. "Yeah I do."

Suddenly, Percy says, "Oh! Here are the blueprints! And my mom wants me to go get some groceries. Wanna come?" He hands me the blueprints, and I set them on my desk.

I sigh, desperately wanting to spend time with him. "I wish, but I can't. The gods are nagging me to finish the stupid designs for Olympus."

"Annabeth, you need to take a break."

"I don't have the time to take a break, Percy, especially when I have a ton of gods bugging me to finish designing." I really wanted to just hang out with Percy, since I just moved here, but the gods are just using my moving as an excuse for me to design faster. They say that that now that I am closer, I should be able to finish sooner. Actually, Hera said that and got all the other gods to agree with her. I swear, she makes it her goal to make my life hard, since she hates me. Well guess what, Hera? The feeling is definitely mutual.

"Well, make time. Tonight, I'm taking you out," Percy grins.

"I can't, Percy. I want to go out with you, I really do, but I can't," I groan.

"Yes, you can. It's only for a few hours, and even if you stayed home to work, you _know_

I would make it my personal goal to bug you until you stop working."

I think about it, realizing he is probably right. I smile. "When did you become such a good arguer? I teased. He just grinned back at me.

"Anyways, I'll be back in an hour or so. Off to buy food! You want anything?"

"Nah, I'm good, thanks."

"Ok, see ya." He pecked my lips and left.

**Sorry it was short! But I wrote it during math today cuz I was super bored, and I just typed it up. I don't really have time to add more right now, but if **_**I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS, I'LL UPDATE AGAIN TONIGHT!**_

**Thanks guys**** you rock**

**~foreverfanfiction**


	8. Chapter 8- Perfect Date Part 1

**Hey guys! Here is chapter 8! Hope you like it**_**! REVIEW PLEASE!:) More reviews=faster update!**_

**~foreverfanfiction**

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**allen r **_

"Wise Girl, you ready yet?" I whined from outside the bathroom door. Annabeth was in the bathroom getting ready for our date. Honestly, I don't know what takes her so long- she looks stunning no matter what. Even when she is in the middle of a war, burned, bloody, and bruised, she is always the most beautiful thing to have ever set foot on the Earth. The Earth should feel honored, in my opinion.

"Almost Percy. Just one more minute," she replied.

I dramatically sighed. "Fineee." I could almost hear her eyes roll. I heard the door unlock and open, and my jaw dropped. I swear my heart stopped once I saw her. She was dressed in a flowing blue top with a beaded grey collar, white skinny jeans that complimented her legs, a silver and blue owl necklace, and grey lace flats. Her golden hair was loose and cascaded down her back. She was wearing a minimal amount of makeup (yet she still looked like a goddess). **(I created the outfit on polyvore. Here is the link for those who want to check it out. cgi/set?id=78555756 I am one of those people who really likes to visualize every bit of a store, so yeah**** ) **

She blushed under my stare, and I quickly snapped my mouth shut.

"You look beautiful, Wise Girl," I complimented her, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks, Seaweed Brain. You don't look too bad yourself" She leaned up to capture my lips in a kiss, and I gladly returned it. She pulled away, and I pouted as she laughed.

"Come on, Perce. We're gonna be late for…." She trailed off as she realized she didn't know where we were going. "Where are you taking me?"

"To dinner, and then a movie or maybe walk around the city for a bit." Her eyes sparkled, and I took that as a good sign.

We walked into the living room, and Annabeth grabbed her purse.

"Bye mom! We'll be back in a few hours!" I called out to my mother, who was in the kitchen cooking dinner for her and Paul.

"Wait, Percy! I want to take pictures!" My mom rushed out carrying a camera.

I groaned, receiving a smack from Annabeth, who then cursed. She always forgets about my Achilles Curse. I smirked at her, and she glared. Suddenly, I felt something poke the small of my back, where my vulnerable spot was, and I jumped. She smirked back at me, and I glared at her. She gave me a peck on the cheek and I smiled. As she kissed me, I heard a snap, and we were both blinded by a bright white light. My mom snapped a picture of us.

"Aw, that's so cute!" my mom exclaimed. She showed us the picture of Annabeth kissing my cheek, and I smiled widely- It really was a good picture. "Ok, now go have fun, you two."

"Thanks, Sally," Annabeth said.

"Bye mom." I entwined my fingers with Annabeth's and she leaned into me as we walked to my car. I opened her door for her, and she looked up at me, a smile playing on her lips.

"I can open my own door, Seaweed Brain," she said giving me a playful shove.

I rolled my eyes. "I know you can. I just wanted to do it for my amazing girlfriend."

A light pink hue tinted her cheeks. "Thanks." I just kissed her cheek before climbing into the driver's side.

"I love this car," she murmured, her eyes closed and her head tilted backwards a little bit. She looked over at me and I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked. Don't get me wrong- I love my car, too- but Annabeth just never struck me as someone who would be attached to a car. She was too much of a realist. I figured she would say something like "The car is gonna get old and break down sometime in the future. Why get attached to it if you know that you will be disappointed when it's gone? It is stupid"

"It just reminds me of you. Every time I sit in it, I smell the ocean, which is exactly how you smell. It's just so relaxing and clears my mind." I smiled at her. I removed my right hand from the steering wheel and held her hand. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes. But it wasn't an awkward silence- it was just peaceful and comfortable.

"So where are we eating?" she asked.

"An Italian restaurant. Del Posto." Her eyes widened and she shook her head furiously.

"Nu-uh Percy. That place is so expensive! I'm not letting you waste your money on me there!"

"Annabeth, we both know that money isn't an issue for us." She knew I was right. Poseidon, as a reward for saving the world and escaping Tartarus, basically began to shower me with money. He wanted my family and me to live comfortably. No matter how many times I refused his money, he would find a way to make sure I kept it, so soon my I just gave up and accepted it. I don't throw money around though because that's just stupid and careless. I know what it's like to struggle financially, and I know how much my mom had to suffer for me just to put a roof over my head and food in my stomach. Annabeth was in a similar position as me, too; As the architect of Olympus, she was paid a lot, and Athena made sure that Annabeth had everything she needed.

She sighed. "I know that Percy, and I'm not denying that, but I don't want you to throw away your money, especially on me. I know what it's like to live on the streets. I didn't have any money and I was miserable. If Thalia and Luke hadn't taken me in, I'd probably be dead by now."

"I understand that Annabeth. I'm not stupid enough not to realize the value of money, but I'm not throwing it around. I just want to make this night special and I don't consider it a waste of money _because_ it's for you." She smiled and nodded.

I rolled the car to a stop in front of the restaurant. I kissed her forehead, and we both got out of the car. I pulled her against my side, my arm around her waist, and we both walked into the restaurant.

_**Soooo how was it? Sorry it wasn't the whole date. I'll be doing the rest of the date in the next chapter. REVIEW. I will update once I get a sufficient amount of reviews, so REVVIEEWW POR FAVOR.**_

_**Also, sorry for any grammar mistakes or if this chapter sucked. I wrote it in literally 20 minutes, and I didn't get a chance to proofread. I had choir all evening today- no, seriously. I left for choir right afterschool at 4 and got home at 11 p.m., which was roughly 25 minutes ago. And I have 4 finals tomorrow, but I wanted to relax and write for a bit. **_

_**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**_

_**bpender18**_

_**everett2**_

_**Mplunkett**___

_**Lexie Daughter of Athena**_

_**Jerry (Guest)**_

_**StreakyStarr**_

_**PercabethFanatic**_

_**allen r**_

Reviews mean the world to me guys, so please review:)

_**~foreverfanfiction**_


	9. Chapter 9 Lucky

Percy and I walked into the restaurant, his arm placed securely around my waist and my head resting against his shoulder. The place was packed, yet it was so peaceful and romantic. There were candles lit everywhere and the lights were dimmed. Soft music was playing in the background and it was simply perfect. I don't know how Percy managed to get us reservations in less than a day. Usually, people have to place reserve a table weeks in advance. I looked up at Percy and he kissed the top of my head. We made our way to the front table and the lady looked up at us.

"Reservation under Percy Jackson," Percy informed her.

"Do you prefer to dine inside or outside?" the lady asked.

Percy looked at me, silently asking me to pick. I knew he would want to eat outside because the beach was right in front of the restaurant, giving us a perfect view, but being the gentleman he was, he wanted me to pick.

"Outside," I said, giving Percy a wink. His grin widened.

The lady typed something, and a waitress came out to lead us to our table which was on a balcony. Percy and I took out seats and I gasped as I looked out at the beautiful beach. The setting sun created an array of color in the water, and the golden sand glistened.

"My name is Michelle, and I'll be your waitress for tonight. Would you like to start out with a drink?" she asked us, smiling.

"I'll just have a water," I said

"Me too," Percy added.

"Alright then. I'll be back with your waters. In the meantime, feel free to look through the menus." She handed us two menus and then went to get us waters.

"This is perfect, Percy. Thanks. I really needed this."

"Anything for you, Wise Girl."

I smiled warmly at him. "How did you even get reservations here, Seaweed Brain? Just last week Travis was complaining to me about he tried to make reservations here for him and Katie, and they told him he would have to wait three weeks."

"My friend, Sam, was going to take his girlfriend here, but she broke her leg last night, and he told me to take his reservation. But more importantly, why, of all people, was _Travis Stoll_ complaining to _you_?" Percy questioned, an amused look on his face.

"I was surprised too, but apparently Katie was getting pretty pissed off at him for not spending time with her, so Travis wanted me to talk to her, and explain that Travis had reservations here, and that he hasn't been able to hang out with her because he was having some issues with his mom."

"Why didn't he just tell her himself?"

"She wouldn't answer her phone."

"Ouch."

I laughed. "Yeah."

The waitress came back with our drinks, and asked us if we were ready to order yet.

"Um, I'll have the Lasagna Bolognese with a small side of bread," I replied. She nodded and wrote down my order, and then turned to Percy.

"I'll have the Chicken Parmigana with a salad."

"The food will be ready in twenty minutes." She walked away, and I focused my stare on Percy.

"So, how's school?" I had missed about a month of the school year at Goode, so I wanted to catch up. Percy fake gagged at the mention of school, and I burst out laughing. Percy laughed with me, and once we calmed down, he answered my question.

"Really boring. I'm just really looking forward to the swim team tryouts next week. They would've held them earlier, but a ton of students went to Germany as part of some exchange program." I noticed the way his eyes lit up whenever I mentioned swimming. His beautiful, sea-green eyes that I fell in love with.

"Nice. You'll make captain, Seaweed Brain. I know it."

"Will you come to tryouts?" he asked, doubt in his voice.

I rolled my eyes. "Of course, Percy. Did you even have to ask? I'm pretty sure that's in the job description of being a girlfriend" He just shrugged and grinned.

"How's Olympus going?"

"Really, really great. It's a little annoying with the gods pounding me to finish the designs, but I love it so much." He chuckled at my excitement and took my hand from across the table, playing with my fingers.

Our waitress came by again to offer us dessert, and Percy and I just decided to share a small chocolate mousse cake.

We both took bites out of the cake, and soon it was finished. The waitress gave us our bill, Percy paid, and we walked out of the restaurant, our fingers entwined.

"What do you want to do, Wise Girl? It's only 7:30."

"I don't know. I don't really want to sit through a movie right now. Can we just walk around for a little bit. Maybe on the beach?"

"Sure." He wrapped an arm around my waist and I leaned into him, wondering what I ever did to deserve someone as loyal, sweet, kind, caring, and perfect as Percy. Percy turned his head, catching me starting at him.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"Nothing. I was just wondering how lucky I am to have you."

He shook his head. "Not as lucky as I am to have you." I was about to protest, but he crashed his lips into mine.

**Sorry, that wasn't very long, but I had a 5 hour choir rehearsal and I am ridiculously tired. I really wanted to finish the date in this chapter, but I have decided to just put part 2 of their date in this chapter.**

_**REVIEW PLEASE! MORE REVIEWS=QUICKER UPDATE**_

**Thanks to the following for reviewing**

**cookielover8201**

**bpender18**

**allen r**

**Perseus Jackson Rules**

**Jlfrancis24**

**gmsnumber1percabethfan**

REVIEW PLEASE!:)

~foreverfanfiction


	10. Chapter 10- Volleyball and Babysitting

**Continuation of their date! Sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I didn't have time to proofread.**

He pulled away from the kissed, took my hand.

"To the beach?" he asked.

"To the beach," I confirmed, giving his hand a little squeeze.

We walked for a few minutes until our feet were engulfed in golden sand. We sat by the ocean, the water hitting our feet lightly. I leaned my head against the shoulder, and Percy wrapped his arm around my lower back. A few meters away, a family was playing volleyball, since the beach had a volleyball net. I watched them, a smile playing on my face. The little girl, who seemed about six years old, was playing on her dad's team, and the boy, who looked about five, was playing on his mom's side.

I chuckled as I heard them laugh together. Any normal demigod would wish that they weren't half god and didn't have to worry about monsters and danger, but I don't. If I wasn't a demigod, I wouldn't have Percy, and without Percy, I'm nothing. He means everything to me, and nothing will change that.

"They look so happy," Percy said, breaking the silence.

I smiled, "Yeah, they do."

Suddenly, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked over and saw the little girl, who was playing volleyball moments before, smiling at me.

"Hi," she said shyly.

"Hey sweetie. What's up?" I asked her with a small smile.

"We were wondering if you guys would play volleyball with us. We need more people." I grinned at her, and so did Percy.

"Sure!" I replied, standing up. She grabbed my hand and ran towards her family. I heard Percy laughing, trailing behind me. We reached the family and began to introduce ourselves.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth."

"I'm Percy," Percy introduced himself.

The little boy spoke up, "I'm Andrew. This is Katherine." He gestured to his sister. "And that's my mom, Margaret, and my dad Ryan."

His parents smiled at us, and gave us a 'hello'

"Do you want to play on the same team or split up?" Margaret asked Percy and me.

"Split up," I responded. "So I can kick his butt," I added.

Percy chuckled. "I don't think so, Wise Girl."

I rolled my eyes. "We'll see about that."

I joined Katherine's side, and Percy joined Andrew's side.

**(A/N I know almost nothing at volleyball, so I'm sorry if my descriptions are not accurate or suck. I only know basics)**

I served first, and Percy hit the ball back. Katherine to bounce the ball back, but missed, so I quickly hit it across the net. Margaret dove for the ball and hit it back to us, but it went out of bounds.

"0-1!" I called. I smirked at Percy, who just rolled his eyes. I served again, and this time Percy spiked the ball. I dove for the ball, but narrowly missed it. I got up and dusted myself.

"1-1! Percy yelled. I stuck my tongue out at him, but he just returned the expression.

The game went on for about a half an hour, and the final score was 14-6, with my team winning.

"Great game guys," Margaret said to all of us.

Percy smiled at her. "Yeah, it was really fun. Thanks." I nodded, agreeing with Percy.

Katherine pulled my hand and I looked down at her. "Can you and Percy hang out with us more tonight?" She was so adorable.

"Um, you'll have to ask your parents, Katherine." She looked at her parents with puppy-dog eyes, and I knew they would give in. Ryan nodded, and she started jumping up and down. I looked at Percy to make sure it was okay, and he nodded, grinning. I grabbed his hand, and the six of us all walked towards the picnic table that was in the distance.

"How old are you guys?" Katherine asked.

"17," Percy answered for both of us.

"Whoa. That's like ten years older than me!" Katherine exclaimed in awe.

I laughed, "Yeah? Well you'll be seventeen before you know it." She grinned at me, and I grinned back.

"So are you guys dating?" Margaret asked.

"Yeah. For over a year. But, we've been best friends since we were twelve," I said, hip-bumping Percy.

"He's a keeper. Don't let him go. I can tell you're in lover," Margaret whispered in my ear.

I blushed, looking up at Percy, who was giving me a confused look. "I know, I don't plan on letting him go," I whispered back to Margaret.

We all sat down at the table. There was only room for four, so Katherine sat in my lap, and Andrew sat in Percy's. I smiled at the sight of them. Percy was so great with kids, and I couldn't help but wish that this would be us one day. He looked up at me, and winked, making my blush lightly.

"How did you and Ryan meet?" I asked Margaret.

"At camp," her eyes twinkled at the memory.

"Really? Percy and I met at camp too. We were at each other's throats for who knows how long, but we got along eventually," I said. Percy chuckled.

Ryan's cell phone rang and he gave us an apologetic look before answering it.

We listened to his conversation, and once the call ended, he looked a little stressed.

"Hon, what happened?" Margaret asked her husband.

"Babysitter cancelled. Says she has some kind of work meeting going on," Ryan told her.

"Maybe we can babysit," Percy offered.

Margaret's eyes lit up. "Really? Oh, thank you so much! Ryan and I both have mandatory meetings at work, and if we missed, we would be in some serious trouble. Are you sure?"

"We'd love to," I said, smiling.

"Thanks, Annabeth. You too, Percy." Percy grinned at her.

"Why don't we exchange numbers, and I'll call or text one of you guys with the details?" Ryan said.

I nodded in agreement, and pulled out my phone as Percy did the same. We exchanged numbers, and decided it was time to go.

"Bye Katherine, bye Andrew," Percy and I said. They both gave us a hug, and Percy and I walked back to his car.

He opened my door for me, and I kissed his cheek. "Thanks, Seaweed Brain, but last time I checked, I can open car doors." He just shrugged and walked around to the driver's side.

He started the car and backed out of the parking lot. We were cruising down the highway, his right hand entwined with my left, and resting on my lap.

"You had a pretty good idea back there, Seaweed Brain," I said.

He gave me a confused look, and I rolled my eyes. "The babysitting idea, Percy."

"Ooohh. Yeah, I like those kids. They're cute and fun."

"Yeah, me too."

"Do you think we'll ever be like that?" Percy asked me.

"I hope so. They look so happy, and carefree."

"I hope so too, Wise Girl."

**And SCENE. So, that chapter was a bit longer. I would write more, but I have a crap load of homework to do, since I am the queen of procrastination.  
**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! REVIEW PLEASE! **_**I won't update till I get a satisfactory amount of reviews! **_

**Also, the next chapter will wrap up their date, and the rest of the chapter will be unrelated to the date.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**everett2**

**bpender18**

**allen r**

**Ellie (Guest)**

**Mplunkett**

**Atlanta Hemera Kane**

**MaraudersKnight**

**hot shot (Guest)**

**PercabethBOSS39 (Guest)**

**Freedominwriting**


	11. Chapter 11- Never Letting Go

"This date was perfect Perce, Thanks. I had fun," I said, staring at Percy, who looked over at me, smiling.

"No problem, Annabeth. I had fun, too. Especially volleyball with the Anderson's. You creamed us."  
I laughed at that. "I told you I would. I played on the team in San Francisco. I was debating between track and volleyball, but ended up choosing volleyball."

"Really? I didn't know that. You should try out for Goode's team. I'm sure you'll make it."

"I didn't even know Goode had a team."

"We do, and they're pretty decent actually."

"Oh, well I'll check it out." We sat in silence for a few moments.

"When are your parents shipping your car out here?" Percy asked, breaking the comfortable quiet.

"Don't want me riding with you, Seaweed Brain?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

His eyes widened, and he shook his head furiously. "What? No! That's not what I meant," he managed to get out.

I laughed, and nudged him. "I'm just teasing Percy. Chill." He visibly relaxed, and I gave his hand a little squeeze. "I think it should be here in a week or so, but until then, you're stuck with driving me."

He shrugged, showing me that he didn't have a problem with driving me. We reached the apartment a few minutes afterwards, Percy pulled into a parking space. He took my hand once we climbed out of the car, and we headed into the apartment.

"Mom, we're home!" Percy said. We didn't hear a reply, so naturally we began to worry.

Percy and I immediately rushed through the apartment, looking for Sally or Paul.

I rushed into the kitchen, looking for any sign of a monster, and I noticed note on the dining room table.

_Percy and Annabeth,_

_I went out with Paul. Will be back before midnight. Hope you had fun on your date._

_Love,_

_Sally_

"Percy! It's ok, Sally left a note!" I called out to Percy.

I heard him sigh in relief, and his arms wrapped around my waist. He kissed my cheek, and then let go of me.

"I'm going to go change," he said, walking out of the kitchen..

"K, me too." I walked into my room, and pulled out a pair of black pajama shorts and one of Percy's old Camp Half-Blood t-shirts. The shirt was from when he was fifteen, but he grew out of it by the time he was sixteen. I don't think that boy ever stops growing. It's my size now, so I basically stole it from him. I walked into the kitchen and sat down at the dining table, resting my head on the cool glass. I heard Percy walk into the kitchen, and I mumbled a 'hey, but didn't raise my head.

"What's wrong?" he asked me, rubbing me back slowly.

"Nothing. Just tired." I felt his fingers massaging my temple, and I was already feeling better. "You're good at this," I told him.

He chuckled. " Yeah, I hope so. I do it for my mom a lot."

"What time is it?" I asked Percy, finally lifting my head up. He pulled out his phone from his pocket, and checked it. Now, you may be wondering why Percy and I have cell phones, considering the fact that we are demigods and monsters can easily track us, but our cell phones are iPhones that Leo Valdez worked on, so that they couldn't be tracked by a monster.

"11:14"

I stood up and wrapped my arm around Percy, who hugged me back and pulled me closer. I stood on my toes and tried to reach his mouth. He looked at me, smirking, and I slapped his shoulder lightly.

"You're too tall," I said, frowning. He still made no effort to lean down so that I would be able to kiss him.

"Or you're too short," he said, poking my ribs.

I glared at him, and slapped his hand awat. "I am not short! You're just a freaking giant! What are you? Like 6 feet?"

"6'1'', but close enough, shorty." I continued to glare at him, but after five years, I guess my glares lost their effect on Percy.

"Oh, shut up and lean down, you idiot," I said, kissing his jaw.

"Gladly."

He tilted his head downwards, and I grinned triumphantly, bringing my lips to his. He removed one hand from my waist, and brought the other one to my hair. I locked my arms around his neck, and leaned into the kiss, deepening it. We pulled away, and he rested his chin on my head.

"I love you," he breathed out.

I grinned. I love hearing those words. It feels as though my insides ignite and I'm flying whenever he says those three words.

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain," I murmured against his chest.

"We should go to bed," he suggested, kissing my forehead. I nodded, and pulled away from his arms, walking to my room.

"'Night, Percy. Love you!" I yelled once I was snuggled under my comforter.

"'Night Annabeth. Love you too!" he yelled back. I smiled, content, and let the blackness overcome my consciousness.

_I ran through the woods, desperate to run away from…whatever was chasing me, but I found myself running at the slow pace of dreamers. I cried out, screaming for help, but to no avail. _

_I heard yells and curses, and Percy and Luke appeared in front of me. I watched as Percy fought Luke. They battled for what felt like hours, while I was being held captive by a powerful, invisible force. _

_I felt a blade dig into my back, and screamed in pain and desperation._

"_Percy!" I cried, breathing heavily, but he hadn't heard me. I continued to scream, struggling against the force, but made no progress in escaping. A strong wind enveloped me, and my shouts were muffled into unheard whispers._

_I began to shake in fear as I realized that Percy was losing the battle against Luke._

_Suddenly, Luke's blade was pressed against Percy's Achilles' heel. Percy turned to me, and mouthed 'I love you', and Luke cut Percy. _

I woke up panting, and sweating, and wiped the tears that were streaming down my face. I sat up, crying for a few minutes, until I could think again.

I couldn't bring myself to go back to sleep, knowing that nightmares would plague and corrupt my mind. The nightmares had gotten worse. When I was in San Francisco, I had similar dreams, but I was always vaguely aware that I was only dreaming and Percy was in New York, safe, but now, they feel so real, and I can feel pain.

I slid out of bed, tears still falling from my eyes, and walked into Percy's room, breathing out a sigh of relief as I saw his sleeping figure.

"Annabeth?" he mumbled groggily.

"Yeah, I had a nightmare, so I wanted to make sure you were okay. Sorry for waking you up." I said, moving closer to his bed.

"It's fine. Do you want to sleep in here?" he asked me, as he sat up and leaned against the headboard.

I nodded, and climbed into his bed. He wiped the tears from my face and kissed my forehead.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

"It wasn't anything new. I just dreamed that Luke had stabbed you in your Achilles' spot, and I had to watch it happen. I couldn't do anything about it, Percy! I just had to stand there and watch you get killed! I felt so helpless and every time you got hurt, I felt like I was breaking!" I was sobbing again, and Percy pulled me into a hug, murmuring comforting things in my ear.

"That won't happen, Wise Girl. I'm never leaving you. Ever. I love you, and I'd be an idiot to let you go."

I smiled sadly at him. "Thanks, Percy. I love you, too."

"Now, sleep." He said, kissing my lips softly.

We lay down on the bed, and I rested my head on his warm chest. I blushed as I realized it was bare, but Percy never sleeps in anything but boxers, and I knew better than to be bothered.

I drifted off into a nightmare-free sleep, with my last thought being: _He loves me and I love him. That's all that matters._

**I won't update until I get a satisfactory amount of reviews.**

**Soooo how was it? Like it? Love it? Hate it? **

_**MORE REVIEWS=QUICKER UPDATE!**_

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**Mplunkett**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**allen r**

**everett2**

**bpender18**

**TheFactionlessDemigod**

**Maggie (Guest)**

**BellaStel (Guest)**


	12. Chapter 12- Derek McClain aka the JERK

_**Here is the next chapter! It's my longest so far. Enjoy!**_

**Also, I got a review this afternoon from a guest for chapter for saying:**

"**I thought it was Jessica."- I would like to explain that there is a Jessica AND a Rachel(not Rachel the Oracle-A different Rachel).**

_**Oh and REVIEW PLEASE**_

_**Percy's POV**_

"Hey Wise Girl, you think my mom knows you're not exactly sleeping in your room?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist.

She blushed and I kissed her cheek. "Um, no, I don't think so."

It was about 6:45, and since school starts at 8:30, we got up. Annabeth went to go shower in her bathroom and I went to mine, but not before I stole a kiss.

I hopped into the shower, letting the water relax me. I got dressed in jeans, a t-shirt, and sneakers, and walked into the kitchen, humming 'I Won't Give Up' by Jason Mraz, while making waffles for Annabeth and I.

"Didn't know you could sing, Seaweed Brain, or cook, for that matter."

I felt heat rise on my cheeks. No one's ever heard me sing, and until now, no one had ever heard me hum, either. "Eh" was my brilliant, award-winning response.

"You're good," Annabeth said as she got two plates and maple syrup.

I snorted and rolled my eyes, "Yeah right. And I can't cook. I'm surprised I haven't burned these waffles yet."

She laughed and smiled. She's so beautiful. Everything about her is just perfect- her pink lips, her blonde hair, her stormy grey eyes, her amazing personality, her love for architecture.

The waffles popped out of the toaster with a 'ding' and I put them in the plates, taking a seat next to Annabeth and the dining table.

We finished eating by 7:50, so we had some time to kill.

"Do you want to go to school early or just hang out here, Wise Girl?" I asked her.

"Can we go to school? I still don't really know anyone, and I want to get to know some people."

"Sure, let's go."

**AHUSHIUFHAS LINE BREAK ASJROEURPOJF (REVIEW!)**

We walked into school holding hands, and went to our lockers.

"Hey Perce, what's with the banner?" Annabeth asked me, pointing at a large banner that said 'Welcome Back'

"Oh! Today's the day that students who were a part of the exchange program are coming back." I remembered that Derek McClain was part of that program, meaning I would have to put up with him again. I knew without a doubt that he would hit on Annabeth and make her his target. I gritted my teeth, and Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" she asked me, concerned at my sudden frustration.

"Uh, nothing. You'll find out soon enough." She raised her eyebrow and I just shook my head and took her hand.

"So did any of your friends go on the exchange trip?" Annabeth questioned.

"Yeah. Actually, a lot of them did. At least six or seven. That's why the only people you met on Friday were people from camp." She nodded in response.

We walked around school and I showed her the gym and pool. She didn't go to many of her classes on Friday when she first came because the principal wanted her to get all of the notes and worksheets that she missed from the beginning of the year.

"And this, Wise Girl, is the best room in the entire school," I said, pointing dramatically to the large pool.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Figured you'd say that, Seaweed Brain. When are tryouts?"

"Wednesday, I think."

"I'll be there," she grinned at me and I grinned right back. I crashed my lips to hers and kissed her sweetly before we both parted for air.

"We should probably get to class, Wise Girl. It already 8:25," she said, taking my hand.

"Damn it. We have math first," I cursed, receiving a smack from my girlfriend.

"Language, Seaweed Brain," she reprimanded me.

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Like you've never cursed before," I retorted, which received me yet another smack on the shoulder and glare.

"Well I'm sorry for cursing at monsters that are out to kill me," she responded sarcastically.

We walked into the math room, which was mostly empty except for a few students, and took our seats next to each other in the middle of the room.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't for Percy Jackson," I heard. I looked up and clenched my teeth. Derek McClain. He hated me for stealing his popularity, but it wasn't like I did it on purpose.

"McClain," I nodded curtly at him, acknowledging his presence.

"And whose the pretty lady," he turned to Annabeth, looking at her like she was a piece of meat.

"Annabeth," she said, her eyes steely and cold.

"Well Annie, I'm Derek McClain. What are you doing next to the loser? Come with me and we'll have some fun," he said, taking her hand. She ripped her hand out of his grasp, and her face got red with anger, and she looked like she was about to punch him. My expression must have been pretty damn close to hers.

"First of all, my name's Annabeth, not Annie," she spat at him and continued, and second, Percy's my boyfriend, and if you ever think I would hang out with a jerk like you, think again." She glared at him, and for a second, he almost looked tempted to give up, but I knew him better than that.

"We'll see about that, Annie. I'll have you in bed in no time," he sneered at her.

I raised my fist to punch him in the jaw, but Annabeth just put her hand on mine and shook her head, silently pleading me not to get in trouble. I sighed, but complied with her request, putting my hand down.

"Get lost, Derek," she hissed at him.

He simply smirked and walked past her, brushing his shoulder against hers. My eyes were red with anger, and Annabeth must have noticed.

"Calm down, Percy," she told me.

"I can't!" I protested. "Did you see the way that bastard was looking at you?" I said in disgust.

"I did see that Percy, and believe me, I wanted to punch the crap out of him, but he's not even worth that. I appreciate you sticking up for me, but he seems persistent. He's going to try again and there's nothing we can do about that." We stayed silent for a few seconds. "Was he the reason you tensed up this morning?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he went on the exchange program and he's back now."

Ms. Dunfrey, our math teacher walked in. "Hello, class!" she said. It was like Ms. Dodds over again. I swear Ms. Dunfrey is out to get me. She _knows _I'm dyslexic, but still tries to make my life hell.

"I will be taking roll now. Say 'here' when I call your name," she said.

"Barbara Aloff"

"Here," a girl with brown hair and brown eyes piped in.

"Jeffrey Benton"

"Here,"

She continued…

"Perseus Jackson," she said my name with disgust.

"It's Percy, . And here," I informed, trying to stay calm.

She gave me a glare and continued taking attendance.

"Is there anyone whose name I did not call?" she asked, scanning the room.

Annabeth slowly raised her hand, and Ms. Dunfrey turned to her.

"Ah, yes. The principal informed me of a new student. Annabeth Chase, is it?"

"Yes, ma'am," Annabeth replied.

"Well why don't you stand up and tell the class about yourself, Ms. Chase," Ms. Dunfrey suggested. Annabeth squirmed uncomfortably in her seat, showing that she didn't want to introduce herself, but reluctantly stood up.

"Hi. My name's Annabeth. I moved from San Francisco last week," she said, quickly taking her seat. I gave her hand a reassuring squeeze and she smiled at me gratefully.

"Moving on. Today we will be learning about the Pythagorean theorem."

"Does anyone here know the formula?" A couple of people, including Annabeth raised their hands.

"Yes, Ms. Chase? Can you come up to the board and write it?"

Annabeth walked up to the whiteboard and wrote out 'a2+b2=c2'

"Correct. Well done, Ms. Chase," Ms. Dunfrey said, though she looked a little disappointed that Annabeth got it correct.

I spent the rest of the class listening to Ms. Dunfrey drone on, trying to stay awake. The bell finally rang and I stood up, gathering my stuff. I grabbed Annabeth's hand and we walked to our next class, Greek Mythology.

"Nico and Thalia are in this class too," I told her, and she grinned. Thalia was like a sister to her, and I think she thought of Nico as a brother.

We walked into class, and were greeted by a son of Hades and a daughter of Zeus.

"Annie! It's been so long!" Thalia cried dramatically, hugging Annabeth, who rolled her eyes.

"It's been less than three days, Thals," Annabeth said, laughing.

"Hey, Annabeth. Hey, Percy," Nico greeted us.

"Sup, Nico."

He just shrugged and we took our seats. Me sitting in between Nico and Annabeth, and Thalia next to Nico.

Some of my friends who were a part of the exchange program should have been in this class, but I didn't see them.

Unfortunately, Jessica and Mark were in this class, too.

"Good Morning, everyone!" our teacher, Mr. Ramos said as he walked in.

"Today we will be discussing the Olympians. Would anyone like to list all of the Olympian gods and basic facts about them?"

Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I all raised our hands, grinning at each other.

"Mr. Jackson, I would like you to list all of the Olympian gods, and Ms. Chase, I would like you to list all of the Olympian goddesses."

"To begin with, there is Zeus, who is the god of the sky and the king of Olympus. His symbols are the oak and thunderbolt, and often the eagle is included. Next, there is Poseidon, god of the sea and brother of Zeus. His symbols are the horse and trident, and he is married to Amphitrite. His other symbols include the dolphin and bull. Apollo is the god of healing and music. He is the son of Zeus and Leto, and his symbols include the sun, lyre, bow and arrow, raven, wolf, swan, and mouse. He is the twin of Artemis. Hermes is the messenger of the gods, and the god of commerce, thieves, and games. His symbols are the caduceus, winged sandals and cap, stork, and tortoise. Dionysus is the god of wine, celebrations, and ecstasy. His symbols are the grapevine, ivy, cup, tiger, panther, leopard, dolphin, and goat. Ares is the god of war, violence, and bloodshed, and his symbols include the boar, serpent, spear, shield, and vulture. Hephaestus is the god of fire and forge. His symbols include fire, anvil, axe, donkey, hammer, and quail."

"Well done, Mr. Jackson." Suddenly, Derek's hands shot up in the air.

"Yes, Derek?"

"He forgot Hades," he said confidently.

"Actually, Derek, I didn't," I said, smirking. "Hades is not considered one of the Twelve Olympians because he resides in the underworld, his domain." Derek glared at me, but I just rolled my eyes.

"Now, onto you, Annabeth," Mr. Ramos said, gesturing to Annabeth.

"Ok, so first there is Hera, the goddess of marriage and family and queen of the gods. Her symbols are the peacock, pomegranate, crown, cuckoo, lion, and cow. Then, there is Demeter, the goddess of fertility, agriculture, nature, and the seasons. Her symbols include the poppy, wheat, torch, and pig. Artemis, a virgin goddess, is the goddess of the hunt, childbirth, archery, moon, and all animals. Her symbols are the moon, deer, hound, she-bear, snake, cypress tree, and bow and arrow. As Percy stated, her twin is Apollo. Athena is the virgin goddess of wisdom, handicrafts, defense, and strategic warfare. Lastly, there is Aphrodite, who is the goddess of love, beauty, and desire. Her symbols are the dove, bird, apple, bee, swan, myrtle, and rose."

"Mr. Ramos?" Jessica called from the back of the room.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Annabeth," she said her name with disgust and I resisted the urge to hurt Jessica, "forgot Hestia."

"Care to explain, Annabeth?"Mr. Ramos asked Annabeth.

"Of course," Annabeth said as she turned towards Jessica, a sarcastic smile on her face. "Lady Hestia gave up her position as an Olympian to Dionysus in order to live among mankind." Jessica glared at Annabeth, but didn't argue.

"Wonderful, Ms. Chase! I am impressed. Previously, my best students have been Mr. di Angelo, Ms. Grace, and Mr. Jackson, but I see you are quite familiar with Greek mythology, as well. May I ask how you know so much?"

Annabeth blushed lightly before answering him. "My mom's side of the family is Greek."

"I see. And how about you, Ms. Grace, Mr. di Angelo, and Mr. Jackson?"

"My dad's side is Greek," we all said at the same time, and then grinned at each other.

We spent the rest of class filling out a worksheet about Greek myths, and finally the bell rang.

**There you have it. Over 2000 words, which is more than usual. I'll try to write longer chapters, but I don't have enough time to sit down and write 3000 words. And your probably thinking "then don't write the whole chapter at once!" but whenever I write, I have to start and finish. I can't write a thousand words, then another thousand the next day. It has to be at once. Im just weird like that:P**

_**I WONT UPDATE UNTIL I GET REVIEWS! REVIEW PLEASE!**_

**THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING FOR REVIEWING!:**

**Banana(guest)**

**Lexie Daughter of Athena**

**everett2**

**AlexRodrigues(Guest)**

**Grodd 44(Guest)**

**BellaStel(Guest)**

**bpender18**

**allen r**

**Mplunkett**

**PercabetFanatic**

**KileyAnn**


	13. Chapter 13- Meeting his friends

By the time lunch rolled around, I was ready to murder Jessica and Derek. What surprised me, though, was that Rachel Baron hasn't made an effort to irritate me since last Friday- not that I was complaining about that.

I closed my locker, and stood by Percy, waiting for him to finish putting his things away. He slammed his locker shut and we made our way to the cafeteria and into the food line. He loaded his tray with twice as much food as me and I looked at him incredulously.

"What?" he asked me.

"Are you eating for me too, Seaweed Brain?" I teased, poking his side.

"Hey! I'm a growing boy, I need my food!"

I laughed, and we began to walk to a table where Bridget, Nico, Thalia, the Stolls, and Katie were sitting. "Hey guys!" Katie chirped, looking up from her food.

"Hey Katie," I replied. I sat down and turned to see Percy still standing, looking somewhere across the room. I followed his line of sight and saw a group of teenagers, grinning like crazy.

Percy smiled and waved them over here, and they walked over to him. I got up and stood behind him awkwardly before he came to his senses and started to introduce them to me.

"Annabeth," he said, pulling my arm so that I was next to him, "these are my friends who went on the exchange program."

"Hi, I'm Amber!" a girl with long brown hair and light blue eyes said, giving me a hug. I was surprised by her open gesture, but returned the hug, smiling at her.

"I'm Jacob," greeted a tall guy with black hair and dark brown eyes. I noticed how Amber blushed when he introduced himself, and made a mental note to ask her about it later.

"I'm Masen," said a guy with dirty blond hair and chocolate brown eyes,"

"I'm his girlfriend, Claire," a short girl with auburn colored hair and hazel eyes said.

"I'm Sophie , and this dork," a girl who was about my height with light brown eyes and brownish-red hair said, gesturing to a tall guy with brown hair and light green eyes, "is my boyfriend, Austin."

I laughed and decided to introduce myself, "Hey, I'm Annabeth, Percy's girlfriend."

All of their jaws dropped and I raised a questioning eyebrow at them.

"Oh my god! Percy wasn't lying when he said he had a girlfriend!" Kayla

"Gee thanks guys. I'm so glad you have so much faith in me," Percy retorted sarcastically. "Anyways, where have you guys been all morning?"

"They screwed up our schedules so we had to wait in the office for a few hours while they fixed it," Kiley said.

"Oh. Let's go sit down. I'm hungry," Percy said, walking to our lunch table.

We took our seats, and conversation immediately picked up.

All of Percy's friends began to throw questions at Percy and me. Percy sighed.

"Guys! One at a time, please!" he said, exasperated.

They finally shut up and Amber spoke up, and I figured she would be asking us all of the questions.

"Where'd you guys meet?"

I caught Percy's eyes and they twinkled. "Camp," I replied, smiling.

"How long have you known each other?"

Percy answered this time. "Since we were twelve. Annabeth hated me," he said, nudging me.

"I did not hate you! I just found you highly irritating!"

He snorted. "Says the girl who blurts out random facts every hour,"

I shoved him. "Jerk"

"Know-it-all"

"Kelp Head"

"Owl Face"

"Fish Head"

"Bookworm"

"Dork"

"Seaweed Brain"

"Wise Girl"

"Dumb head"

"Smarta-"

I grabbed the top of his shirt and brought my face to his, glaring "Perseus Jackson, don't you _dare _finish the word."

He gulped, and for a second, actually looked a little intimidated. "Love you," he said, a goofy grin spreading across his face.

I smiled and kissed him, "Love you too," I murmured against his lips. I remembered that there were people watching us and pulled away, my face burning.

"You guys are so cute! How long have you been dating?" Amber said, grinning.

"One year, one month and two days," Percy said, and I nodded in agreement.

They all stared at us incredulously?

"What?" I said, confused by their surprised looks.

"Usually teenage relationships don't last that long…" Masen said, trailing off at the end.

"We love each other and we've been through a lot," I replied simply.

"But so many teenagers love each other, fight break up," he said, assuming that I meant petty arguments and family issues by 'we've been through a lot'.

I shook my head to show my disagreement with him. "I don't think you understand Masen. Percy and I have been through a lot. And I'm not talking about stupid fights or family issues. We've saved each other's lives more times than I can count and we've protected each other since the day we met." Masen opened his mouth to object, but I continued. "Percy went missing once, and no one had any clue where he was. I felt like a part of me had been ripped out, Masen. I barely ate or slept. My friends were scared for me, and I didn't even feel a slight pang of relief until I found him. I wasn't just depressed, Masen. I was full-out broken. My half-brother, Malcolm, spent hours every day just watching me to make sure I didn't do anything stupid. " My voice broke at the end, and I was the verge of tears. Percy took my hand and rubbed soothing circle's with his thumb on the back of it.

"What do you mean you've saved each other's lives?" Kiley asked, her eyebrow raised.

I gave Percy a panicked look, and he took over the conversation.

"Um, we've had some," Percy paused as he searched for the right words, "problems, you could say, at camp. I really don't think we should talk about this right now," he added, seeing the sadness etched onto my face.

"Oh," Kiley and the others muttered, still looking quite confused. I noticed how the Stolls, Bridget, Katie, Nico, and Thalia haven't said anything, and glanced over at them to see Katie and Travis kissing, Nico and Thalia glaring at each other, and Connor pathetically trying to flirt with Bridget, who looked downright murderous.

We all sat in silence for a few minutes until Amber's eyes perked with curiosity again.

"So tell us about the camp where you met, "Amber said.

"It's awesome. It's Greek-centered, so we sword-fight, capture the flag, learn Ancient Greek. Chiron, our activities director, is like a second-father to me. And we have cabins and a beautiful lake. Percy and I are kind of like counselors there." I smiled as I remembered Percy's first game of capture the flag.

"I want to go there!" Austin yelled.

"I-uh-well-uh it's a camp for ADHD and dyslexic kids," I stuttered out.

"Oh," Austin muttered, looking dejected.

I glanced at the time and realized class started in five minutes.

"We should get going to class, guys. It was nice meeting all of you." I got up and went to my locker with Percy trailing behind me. He grabbed my wrist and spun me around.

"You okay, Wise Girl?"

I nodded. "I'm fine, Percy. Really. You don't have to worry about me."

"I know, but I still do."

"Thanks."

I smiled, and pecked his cheek before walking off to architecture.

AWRUOIJDOISAJF LINE BREAK SAJFIJRIEMF;' SKIP TO AFTERSCHOOL TO WHEN PERCY AND ANNABETJ ARE DOING HOMEWORK

"Percy it isn't that hard!"

"Yes, yes it is."

"What the Hades is so complicated about 'a squared plus b squared is equal to c squared'?!" I asked him, exasperated.

"Nothing. I just don't wanna do it."

"Why not?"

"I can't concentrate."

"Why?"

"You."

"What?"

"I can't concentrate because of you."

"Why the hell would I keep you from concentrating?"

"I don't know! Every time you explain something to me I just notice your hair, or face, or eyes, or something like that."

I rolled my eyes, and smacked him on the arm. "Ok, Percy. Listen up. You have twenty minutes to finish this math worksheet. And if you don't I will not kiss you for the rest of the night. And I will sleep in my own bed."

This got his attention. His eyes widened and he grumbled incoherently. "Fine," he muttered, as I grinned at him triumphantly.

"Can I have some motivation first?"

"Motivation?"

"Yes. A kiss, perhaps," he said, a mischievous smile playing on his face.

"Fine." I kissed his cheek and his smile turned into a glare.

"You cheated."

"No, I didn't. You never said where I had to kiss you, so finish your homework and I'll kiss you right." I gave him an exaggerated, innocent smile and walked out of his room and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Sally," I greeted Sally, who looked up at me, smiling.

"Hi, Annabeth."

"I'm going to murder your son."

She laughed, her eyes twinkling. "And why is that?"

"He's been trying to do a math worksheet for the past hour and a half. The worksheet is only eight problems! And he won't listen when I try to explain it to him!"

"Honey, I've lived with his stubbornness for seventeen years. And you'll have to live with it for much longer than that."

I gave her a confused look. What had she meant by that?

"Oh, please, Annabeth. Everyone knows that you two are going to get married. Besides, you already live with him, sleep with him," she said, smiling at me.

"What?! No, we haven't s-s-slept t-t-together," I stammered out, my face heated.

"I didn't mean it like that. I meant in the same bed."

"Oh. How did you found out about that?" I asked sheepishly.

She gave me a laugh. "Paul did, actually. A couple nights ago, he needed to borrow Percy's laptop charger and walked into Percy's room when you guys were asleep."

I felt the heat rush to my cheeks and wished that this conversation would end. "Oh. Why aren't you yelling at me right now? I mean, most moms would kick their son's girlfriend out if they saw that"

"I know you two are responsible, Annabeth. I know I don't have to worry about you guys. I trust you and Percy."

"Thanks, Sally."

She gave me a smile and resumed her cooking, as I headed back into Percy's room to see him on his last problem. Huh. He works pretty fast when he's motivation.

I slowly crept behind him and watched him finish the worksheet. He stood up and turned, crashing into me.

"Argh! Holy crap, Annabeth! You scared me!" he yelled, startled, while I was laughing at him. "It's not funny!" he said, glaring at me.

"Actually, yes, it was. The look on your face? Priceless." I said, still laughing.

"How long were you standing behind me?" he asked, taking a seat on his bed.

"I don't know. Maybe three minutes?"

"How did I not hear you? I pick up on monsters from so far away but I couldn't even hear you standing two _inches_ away from me!"

"I can be pretty quiet when I want to be, Seaweed Brain."

"Well, I believe you owe me a kiss."

I walked over to him and kissed his cheek, once again receiving a glare.

"Cheater."

"This time? Yeah, I cheated. What're you gonna do about it?" I asked mockingly.

"This." He got up and pinned me against the wall, his eyes twinkling. He shifted so that his right hand was above my head and his left arm was resting against my collar bone. I found myself leaning up as his warm breath blew on my face. He captured my lips in his and kissed me sweetly, while my fingers tangled themselves in Percy's thick, black hair. I could get used to this.

**1,981 words, guys. Sorry, it is a pretty bad chapter. The next will be better. I A QUESTION ABOUT THIS STORY FOR YOU GUYS:**

**I am planning on making Bridget a half-blood. What do you think?**

**ALSO, THANKS SO MUCH FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS LAST CHAPTER! IT DEFINITELY MOTIVATED ME:) Keep them coming! Also, I reply to all of my reviews, so if you are a guest reviewer and would like a reply in the next chapter, please mention that.**

**Thanks to the following for reviewing!**

PercabethFanatic

gmsnumber1percabethfan

T-tex (Guest)

Mila-is-a-bookworm-101

RaphaelofTheDarkness

Mindy Mayne (Guest)

WERENIJA LJ (Guest)

Atlanta Hemera Kane

Blair Waldorf (Guest)

everett2

hello (Guest)

Good Job (Guest)

dude (Guest)

what's up (Guest)

hola (Guest)

allen r

Mplunkett

bpender18

AlexisGomez


	14. Chapter 14

_**PLEASE READ THIS IMPORTANT NOTE BEFORE READING!**_

_**In the very first chapter of this story, I said that Annabeth and Percy are 17 and 11**__**th**__** graders in high school. **_

_**However, after a lot of thought, I have considered changing it so that they are seniors in high school. Which do you guys think I should do? Stick with junior or change to seniors?**_

_**ALSO, Do you think the incident with Percy missing and Camp Jupiter and Mark of Athena should already have happened?**_

**Also, after reading a ton of Thalico fanfictions, I am a thalico shipper**** I decided to incorporate them into my story, as well. Tell me if you like it or not, please.**

Nico's POV

Thalia and I were walking silently in Central Park. To be honest, I don't know why we didn't just go home once the Stoll and Katie had cancelled. We (Connor, Travis, Katie, Thalia, and I) were supposed to meet in Central Park afterschool to hang out. Normally, the others (Percy, Annabeth, and their mortal friends) would have been invited, but we decided to just keep this small. Besides, there was a swim meet today, so they were all there. Katie tripped and broke her leg, so Travis had to stay in the hospital with her, and Connor was going somewhere with his girlfriend.

Thalia and I…. I don't know what we are. We are cousins, for sure, but apart from that, I don't know where we stand. We yell at each other, fight with each other, argue with each other, but at the end of the day, we are closer than ever. It's weird, but in a good way. I thought we were enemies, but then that turned into half-friends-half-enemies (frenemies, I guess you could call it), and that turned into best friends who can't live without pestering each other.

Over the last couple of years, Thalia and I had grown extremely close. She's the only person I really open up to, and she helped me move on from Bianca's death. She became like my second Bianca, but a little different, considering the fact that Bianca was more thoughtful, and respectful of other people's feelings, unlike Thalia, who is headstrong, bold, and brutally honest. That's what I love about Thalia, though.

For years, my friends just kept telling me 'I'm so sorry about Bianca.' or 'It'll get better, Nico.' or 'She's in a better place now, Nico.' Thalia, on the other hand, walked up to me, slapped my head and said, "Nico di Angelo, quit your damn moping. Bianca's gone, but she loves you and you know that. She doesn't want you to be this half-dead zombie, now move your ass, and get a life. I swear, every plant you go next to dies from your deadness. If I see that depressed look on your face one more time, I will shock you so hard you won't have feeling in your body for a year." It sounds harsh, but that was exactly what I needed. I didn't need sympathetic comments or pitiful looks- I needed a slap in the face and a reality check.

I looked at Thalia as we continued walking. She had suggested we just hang out for a little while, so I agreed.

Ever since Thalia had joined the hunters, one question was nagging me constantly, and I decided to take advantage of this alone time to ask her.

"Hey, Thalia?" I asked, and she glanced over at me, showing me her beautiful electric-blue eyes.

"Yes, Death Breath," she said playfully.

I rolled my eyes and continued. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why did you join the hunters?" I prepared myself for any anger or lightning she would shoot my way, but surprisingly, neither came.

She diverted her gaze to the ground, and a sad look came over her eyes.

"I don't know," she said softly. "I…I guess I was scared. Scared of being the child of the great prophecy, and I didn't want that kind of responsibility. I didn't want to take the risk of being the one who lets down her loved ones. Luke did that, and it hurt me a lot, Nico. I think it hurt me the worst because I was so close to him and I looked up to him. Everyone thinks I was hurt the most because I loved him, but that's not true. I didn't love him like that. I looked at him like Annabeth did- like a brother."

I felt a wave of relief come over me when she told me she only loved him like a brother. She was going to continue and I opened my mouth to say something, but she glared at me.

"Shut your mouth, di Angelo. You asked me the question. Now listen to my answer."

I immediately closed my mouth and motioned for her to continue.

"I became a hunter because I was scared of being the reason why everyone I loved dies. My mother didn't give a shit about me, my father probably couldn't have cared less if I died, I lost Luke and Annabeth when I became a tree, I turned back into a human, only to find that Luke betrayed us, and I felt like I lost everything. I didn't want to see more people die, and I thought being a hunter would give me some distance. I especially didn't want people I cared about to die because of a wrong decision that I make. I was a coward, I know, but I knew I wouldn't be able to handle it. When Luke was fighting me, begging me to join him, I could barely restrain myself. I knew Percy could, though, because his fatal flaw is loyalty. And when we found out that you were a son of Hades, I prayed every night that Percy wouldn't die."

"Why did me being a son of Hades have to do with anything?" I thought she barely tolerated me back then.

"Because I didn't want you to be in Percy's position. You just lost Bianca and I knew it would be beyond hell if you had to add the fate of Olympus to your worries, Nico. I don't know _why _I was so scared for you, but I just was."

I looked at her, shocked that she had cared so much about me back then. "I thought you hated me," I mumbled.

She looked at me and sighed. "It was a façade Nico. I was trying to convince myself that I hated you, so that if you got hurt or died, I wouldn't be hurt. I didn't want to lose someone else. But deep down, I knew that I didn't hate you, no matter how much I tried to."

"Do you regret it?"

"Regret joining the hunters?"

I nodded.

"I don't know. They're like my family, but sometimes it just doesn't feel right. I'm falling for someone and it's like I'm playing tug-of-war with my heart. I'm going crazy. Because of love. I'm scared to love because in the end, I know I'll be let down, but I can't stop myself. Every time I look into his eyes, it's like I fall harder and faster. I want to be loved. I want to grow up. I don't want to be stuck in a cycle of immortality where I'm forced to watch the people I love die. But if love just ends in heartbreak, what's the point?" She laughed humorlessly. "Look at where it got me now. I'm pouring my heart out to the Prince of the Underworld."

I felt my heart deflate as she talked about the guy she was falling for. Over the years, I had grown to like Thalia more than a best friend. Love even. I swallowed and met her gaze. _I can give her the love she wants. I can be there for her. I can be the person in her life who doesn't let her down. _

"Tell me more about him," I asked, trying to bring happiness back into her eyes.

"He's kind and reserved, but I like that about him. He sits with his friends when they need someone to talk to, and he's the absolute best at keeping secrets."

"Well that narrows it down to, oh, _half the guys on this planet_," I said sarcastically.

She rolled her eyes and continued. "He's tall. He has the palest skin. His eyes are the darkest I've ever seen and make me feel like I've gotten lost in them. But not lost with desperation and nothingness- Lost with hope and eagerness."

I felt angered at the way she described him with so much love. "Who is it? Tell me," I pleaded.

She gave me a look of disbelief. "Seriously, di Angelo? Are you that dense? Even Percy isn't this bad."

I glared at her, and she sighed. "Fine, but if you don't get it after this, I swear I'll punch you so hard that you'll wish you were still stuck in the Lotus Casino."

I gulped nervously and ran my fingers through my hair, a habit I picked up from Percy.

"We fight a lot, but can never stay mad at each other. He is the best at holding grudges. He's my best friend," she finished quietly.

I racked my brain for anyone who fit her description but came up with a blank. "I still don't know who it is!" I said, frustrated, trailing behind her as she continued walking.

She whirled around and glared at me. Her eyes were watering and she looked torn.

"It _you,_ you idiot!" she yelled, as she jabbed a finger at my chest.

I stared at her, dumbfounded, and just stared at her for the next minute. She gave me an expectant look and misinterpreted my silence.

"I can't help but fall in love with _you! _I can't believe I just told you this, and you don't even have the decency to reject me nicely!"

_Crap. _She thought I was silent because I didn't like her back.

Tears were flowing from her eyes and now, and my heart hurt at the sight. She turned around and began to run faster than I'd ever seen her.

"Thalia!" I yelled after her, trying to catch up with her, but _damn, _she was fast.

She kept running and I lost track of her. I sprinted through Central Park like a maniac, looking for any signs of her, bumping into strangers. I turned a corner and heard muffled sobs. I crept forward slowly and saw her sitting by the edge of the pond, crying, her knees pulled up to her chest, and her arms wrapped around them. Her head was ducked into her knees and she was shaking from the tears. I hated seeing her like this.

I walked next to her, silently and sat down. She still hadn't noticed my presence so I wrapped one arm around her. She immediately shot up and glared at me.

"What are you doing here?" she snarled at me. "Go away. If you're here to reject me again, it's ok. Don't waste your breath. I got the message," she spat at me.

I sighed. "No, Thalia, you didn't. You didn't get the message. You ran away before I could tell you I love you."

Her eyes flew up to meet mine. "Don't. You're just trying to make me stop crying."

"Just listen to me. When you were describing the guy you liked, I felt like I was breaking, Thalia. I wanted you to be describing me, but I thought that would never even be _possible. _You're beautiful, smart, amazing, and funny. I thought 'why would you fall for a guy like me?' For god's sake, I'm the freaking son of Hades! I don't think it's possible to even_ like_ me! But when you said you were talking about me, I swear I felt like I was flying. I love you, Thalia. I've loved you for a long time, but I was willing to set aside that love to be what you wanted me to be. A friend, a shoulder to cry on, a best friend, an enemy. But I want to be more than that. I want to be the one in your life who never lets you down, who stands by your side, who loves you no matter what. And I promise I can do that. I love you and even if you don't believe me, you should know that I do."

Her expression showed me that she still didn't believe me. I cupper her chin in my hand and put my lips against hers. I pulled back and looked at her.

"Believe me now? I don't just go randomly kissing heartbroken girls."

She cracked a smile and nodded, her electric blue eyes sparkling. We both leaned in to kiss again, and I rested my hands on her hips, while she wrapped her arms around my neck.

We parted for air, and she looked into my eyes. "Hey, Nico?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, too," she said, grinning.

- NOW THIS THE STORY IS SWITCHING TO ANNABETH'S POV AT THE GOODE SWIM TRYOUTS-

"I still cannot believe you're real. Is he paying you are something?" Amber asked me.

We (Amber, Jacob, Masen, Claire, Sophie, Austin, Percy, and I), were sitting in the Goode pool room. We all headed here after school, since all of the guys were trying out for the team. The guys had just gotten up to change into their swim suits.

Out of all of Percy's friends, I got along best with Amber. We were becoming extremely close in the two days that we've known each other. Maybe it's because both of us had a similar past. Her mother left her when she was a baby, her dad remarried, she doesn't like her step-mom, and she's in love with her best friend (though she hasn't admitted it yet).

"Amber, he's not paying me. Here, test me about him. We know each other inside-out."

"Favorite color?"

"Blue."

"Favorite food?"

"His mom's blue cookies. Don't ask about the blue." She raised an eyebrow at me, but continued.

"Least favorite person?"

"Luke Castellan, or his ex-stepdad, Gabe Ugliano."

"His past and any other information?'

"Born to Sally Jackson on August 18th. His dad left before he was born. His mother is the sweetest person ever. He's dyslexic and ADHD. He loves the ocean and water in general. He's been kicked out of countless schools, he's been accused of blowing up many, many things, he's protective of his friends, and he is the most loyal person I've ever met. " Oh, and he's a demigod, son of Poseidon, has amazing water powers, saved the world, and fought and defeated hundreds of monsters.

But I couldn't exactly say that, so I settled for the basics.

She looked at me, and nodded, indicating that she believed I wasn't being paid.

"Hey Amber?"

"Yeah?"

"You do realize that none of those questions that you asked me actually prove that he's not paying me to be his girlfriend, right?"

She sighed. "Yeah, but I can't think of any that would. Oh well. Anyways, who's Luke Castellan?"

I felt memories of Luke flood me, and my eyes teared up. "He was a really close friend of mine. When I ran away from home, he and Thalia helped me, and I looked up to him like a brother. He made some bad choices and betrayed all of his friends, but in the end, he was a hero, who died to protect his family. Percy hasn't forgiven him much, though."

"Oh. You don't really want to talk about this, do u?" Amber asked me, a look of sympathy in her eyes.

"No, I don't. You know, Amber, I don't know why, but I feel really close to you. We're so alike."

"Thanks, Annabeth, me too."

The guys walked out of the locker rooms in their swim trunks. I looked at Percy and tried my best not to blush. He was wearing grey swim trunks and no shirt. I've seen him shirtless countess times, but still. I noticed he has a lot of grey clothing. Grey sweatshirts grey hats, grey t-shirts, grey shorts, grey swim trunks. He had his towel hanging from his shoulder and he was laughing with the guys. Masen, however, was red-faced and glaring at them.

"Hey, Wise Girl," Percy greeted me as he sat down on the bleacher seat in front of me.

"Hey, Seaweed Brain," I said as he rested his head in my lap. My hands instinctively moved to his hair and I ran my fingers through his thick raven locks.

He closed his eyes in contentment and I felt the urge to mess with him. Even though we were dating, we still bickered. A lot. But it was never serious- only playful. And bickering included messing with each other just for the fun of it. Most people would see that as weird, but that's what I love about us- we don't forget our best friend relationship.

I grinned mischievously, and moved of my hands the small of his back, where Achilles Spot is was. I pinched it ever so slightly and he immediately yelped and shot up. The others, who were previously engaged in conversation, looked at him immediately.

I started laughing, and he glared at me. "Why'd you do that?" he asked me, still glaring. I knew he wasn't really mad at me, but he was probably annoyed.

"I don't know. Just felt like it."

"Great excuse, Annabeth."

"Thanks, I know," I said, grinning.

He rolled his eyes.

"Geez, Perce. Why'd you shoot up like that?" Masen asked.

"Uh, she touched this one spot on my back where I'm really, really, really sensitive."

Masen looked at Percy weirdly, but shrugged it off and continued talking to Amber.

I looked at Percy innocently and he stuck his tongue out at me. Being the bigger, better, mature Person I was, I stuck mine out, right back at him.

He sat back down on the bleachers, but this time held my hands so I couldn't do my little trick again.

"Percy, I'm not going to do it again. It's no fun if you expect it."

"Yeah, well how do I know you're not just trying to trick me into not expecting it and then you'll do it again?" he challenged me.

Wow. That was actually a pretty good plan that I hadn't even thought of.

"I didn't even think of that, Percy," I said, rolling my eyes. "But I'll keep it in mind for next time."

"Great," he muttered sarcastically.

I laughed and bent down to kiss him.

"Oh, look at the time. Gotta go, Wise Girl. Coach is calling," he said before I could reach his lips.

So this was his form of revenge, huh? That devious Seaweed Brain,

I rolled my eyes and he winked as he did laps in the pool with the other guys.

- LINE BREAK-Percy's POV

Tryouts just ended and I was made captain. The rest of the guys made the team and some tenth graders , as well.

We were all heading back home, and I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. Sophie invited us all over for dinner tonight, so we were heading over to her house.

All of the sudden, I heard a deep growl, and whirled around, placing myself in front of Annabeth.

-_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ: **_

_**FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO SKIPPED THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BEGINNING, I REALLY NEED YOUR FEEDBACK, SO PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_**In the very first chapter of this story, I said that Annabeth and Percy are 17 and 11**__**th**__** graders in high school. **_

_**However, after a lot of thought, I have considered changing it so that they are seniors in high school. Which do you guys think I should do? Stick with junior or change to seniors?**_

_**ALSO, Do you think the incident with Percy missing and Camp Jupiter and Mark of Athena should already have happened?**_

**Thanks to the following for reviewing:**

**everett2**

**Mila-is-a-bookworm-101**

**allen r**

**Tmanrice**

**PercabethFan1**

**T-tex**

**Mplunkett**

**RaphaelofTheDarkness**

**bpender18**

**gmsnumber1percabethfan**

**kimsterdestroy**

**sadiekanetheevilmarshmallow**

**Poopoo**

**iloveanisokastoriesineedmore**

**PERCABETHLURVER**

I THINK THIS WAS MY LONGEST CHAPTER, SO FAR!


	15. Chapter 15- Oh Gods What to we do?

_**This chapter is kind of short. I actually wrote more (about 4000 more words), but I figured it wouldn't make sense to just skip to the next part, so, I will update that tomorrow (or I guess today, since it is past midnight…)**_

_**I DIDN'T PROOFREAD THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET IT OUT ASAP. I APOLOGIZE IN ADVANCE FOR GRAMMAR ERRORS.**_

_Percy's POV_

_Tryouts just ended and I was made captain. The rest of the guys made the team and some tenth graders, as well._

_We were all heading back home, and I wrapped my arm around Annabeth's waist. Sophie invited us all over for dinner tonight, so we were heading over to her house._

_All of the sudden, I heard a deep growl, and whirled around, placing myself in front of Annabeth._

_**Annabeth's POV**_

Two hellhounds. _Wonderful. _Please note the sarcasm.

I rolled my eyes as Percy stepped in front of me protectively, resisting the urge to shove him out of the way. I know he means well, but he should know that I can take care of myself.

"Start fighting. I'll tell them what to do," I told Percy, referring to our friends.

He nodded and uncapped Riptide, positioning himself so that the hellhounds would be distracted by him.

I turned to my friends, and looked at their fear-filled and shocked faces.

"I want you guys to run to Sophie's house, ok? Don't look back, don't slow down. Just _run._ Understand?" I ordered them firmly.

They nodded and sprinted down the street.

I headed back to Percy, just as he drove Riptide into one of the hellhound's side, turning it into dust.

Putting on my Yankees cap, I crept behind the second hellhound, while Percy battled it, and dug my dagger into its side.

Suddenly, another hellhound appeared about twenty yards away, and sprinted toward me and Percy.

Nico's POV

Thalia and I were walking through the park, hand in hand, when we heard deep growls from somewhere. I immediately recognized the owner of the sound, and scowled.

"What was that?" Thalia asked.

"Hellhound. Let's go see where it's coming from."

We sprinted through Central Park and ran down the street. In the distance, I saw a figure holding a sword, positioned to fight the hellhound that was currently charging at them. Just as the hellhound approached him, it took a detour and ran past them.

Thalia and I ran to the two figures. Percy?

"Where's Annabeth?" Thalia demanded him.

"Right here. I'm wearing my invisibility cap," a voice coming from next to Percy spoke. "Thank gods your here. We need to find that hellhound before it causes too much destruction. All of us need to split up. Pick a direction and run!" Annabeth said, sprinting down the street.

Annabeth's POV

I heard the unmistakable sound of a hellhound's growl and ran in that direction. Entering a dimly lit ally, I saw the hellhound and a girl with a dagger fighting it. I quietly walked closer to the girl and immediately recognized the face. Bridget? What was she doing here? More importantly, was that celestial bronze?

Oh my gods. Bridget is a demigod. I crept behind the hellhound and stabbed it, reducing it to golden dust.

Bridget, a flustered look on her face, immediately ran out of the ally before I could call her name.

Why did she run?

I sighed and decided to worry about that later, as I took out my iPhone to text Percy, Thalia, and Nico.

_To: Percy "Seaweed Brain" Jackson, Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo_

_From: Annabeth Chase_

_Found the hellhound. Killed it. Meet me at Sophie's house. That's where everyone else is._

_-LINE BREAK: AT SOPHIE'S HOUSE-_

"Are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Percy asked, frantically searching for any injuries on my body.

I just arrived at Sophie's house, and decided to wait outside for Percy, Nico, and Thalia.

"I'm _fine_, Percy," I said, rolling my eyes. "I can take care of myself, you know."

"Yeah, but it's my job, Annabeth."

"What job?"

"As your best friend and boyfriend, I am pretty much obligated to taking care of you."

I smiled at him and hugged him. "Thanks," I whispered.

"Ew. Enough with the PDA," a voice said. I whirled around and saw Nico and Thalia with disgusted looks on their faces. I knew they were just kidding, and rolled my eyes.

The four of us entered Sophie's house and were met by the faces of terrified and shocked teenagers

They all began talking at once, until Thalia yelled, "All of you shut up and sit down!"

Their voices died down and they took a seat on the couch.

"What did you guys see," I asked them, since I figured it would be necessary to know what the Mist showed them.

My eyes widened as I heard a variety of answers at the same time.

"All of you shut up!" Thalia yelled. "One at a time please!"

"A huge truck," said Masen, seeming only slightly fazed by the events.

"Freaking dark, dog things. Kind of looks like the hellhound from the Greek Mythology textbook from school," Amber said, her eyes looking like they were concentrated on figuring out what just happened.

"A pissed off Great Dane," said Claire.

"Definitely hellhounds," Jacob added.

"I agree with Amber and Jacob," Sophie said.

"Hellhound," Austin stated.

My eyes widened when so many of them claimed that they saw hellhounds. I gave Percy a panicked look and he returned it.

"I think we should tell them," he whispered to me.

I nodded. Half of them wouldn't even be affected by the Mist if we used it, so we might as well.

Percy began, "Ok guys. You know the Greek gods?"

They nodded.

"Well, they exist, and they have kids with mortals. Those kids are demigods, and me, Annabeth, Thalia, and Nico are demigods."

Masen looked at Percy with a "_Yeah right" _look. "We just saw some terrifying things and you're trying to feed us bullcrap about Greek gods?"

I sighed, expecting that kind of reaction. I looked to Thalia and Nico for help, but they just shrugged and gave me a look that said "_You're on your own"_

"Use your powers," I told Percy.

"Why can't Nico or Thalia use theirs?" he whined.

"Percy, if you want Thalia to electrocute you, be my guest. And I'd rather Nico doesn't bring out a ton of creepy skeletons, and if he shadow travels, he'll be so tired for the rest of the day."

"I wouldn't feel anything if Thalia shocked me," he said, grinning.

"Do you find some kind of happiness in arguing with me, Percy?"

"Something like that," he replied, as he kissed my cheek before retreating to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

He returned a moment later, holding a glass of water, and set it on the table.

He raised his arms slightly, and pointed his hands toward the water, making it rise out of the glass.

Our friends were staring at the rising water with incredulous faces.

"Bu-wh-huh-what- huh- how?!" Mason stuttered out.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy answered, pointing to himself.

"Daughter of Athena," I piped in.

"Daughter of Zeus," Thalia said, grinning at the horrified looks on their faces.

"Son of Hades," Nico added, looking bored.

Sophie gulped and looked at me. "Um, I think we believe you now," she said in a small voice.

I smiled at her. "You guys can't tell anyone, ok? I think some of you are demigods, too. The Mist, which is what alters what mortals see, didn't work on some of you."

They nodded seriously, and then Amber cracked a smile. "Wait. How come Percy isn't dead yet? Isn't Poseidon Athena's enemy, or something?"

Percy flashed a nervous smile, and said, "Um, yeah, well she doesn't exactly approve of our relationship, but she kinds owes me and Annabeth, so…" he trailed off.

"A god owes you?" she asked, her eyes showing confusion. Wait; was that a speck of grey in her eyes? I thought they were light blue…

I figured it was just the lighting and the flare of the sun, and shrugged the thought away.

"Listen guys, we really have to get going. How about we all meet in Percy's apartment this Friday and you guys can spend the night, and we'll explain stuff more," I suggested.

"Alright," they chorused.

I headed for the front door, with Percy trailing behind me.

"Nico, Thalia? Are you guys coming?"

"I'll just shadow travel her home," Nico replied.

"Okay."

=====================================================================**IM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG, BUT THE AUTHOR'S NOTE IN THE LAST CHAPTER EXPLAINED EVERYTHING.**

IM SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SUCH BAD WRITING I'm still down about the incident with my grandma so it seems to be taking a toll on my writing. I apologize, but I promise I will go back to normal soon.

Thank you to all of you who reviewed by most recent chapter and for those of you who reviewed my Author's note. It means a lot to me.

**I will list out the reviewers next chapter!**


	16. Chapter 19

**PLEASE READ. THIS IS VERY IMPORTANT.**

This story is officially on hiatus until early August. I am trying to figure out where I want to go with this story. I want to make it the best it can be, and I want to spend a little while figuring that out. I am sorry for the inconvenience but I promise that I will come back to the story.

HOWEVER, I am in the process of writing a **new Percy/Annabeth fanfiction.** It is similar to Annabeth Goes to Goode High School, but this is after they graduate from high school, and follows them through their college life and beyond.

You should definitely go check it out once I post the first chapter, which will hopefully be today. **I will post another Author's Note on this fanfiction when the first chapter of the new story I am writing is up.**

Once, again, I apologize, but there is always a chance that I will update Annabeth Goes to Goode High School earlier than August!

Love,

~foreverfanfiction


	17. Chapter 16

Percy's POV

"Beth, they're gonna be here soon," I called to Annabeth, who was in the kitchen. Our friends were coming over for the sleepover today, and I could really just hope that they wouldn't run away halfway, as a result of being informed about the demigod world. I'm pretty sure that's how I felt when I was first told that I was a son of a god. Hell, I'm pretty sure that's how _anyone _would feel I they were told that.

"Don't call me Beth!" she yelled. I chuckled at her response, as I walked into the kitchen. Annabeth was sitting on the counter, eating a cracker. She glared at me, still peeved about me calling her Beth, but I just grinned at her.

"Annabeth is way too long. Beth is so much easier," I said, smirking.

"Yeah? Well, suck it up and don't call me that," she said.

"But your name is like 3 syllables!"

"So? Yours is two. Technically, yours is 3 too. Per-se-us," she retorted.

"But I don't go by Perseus, Beth. I go by Percy. Two syllables. Per-cy."

"Percy, my name is one syllable more than yours. It won't kill you to say the extra syllable."

"But think about this, Wise Girl," I said, ready to give the most logical of illogical explanations. "I say your name, at least twenty times a day. That means sixty syllables. If I called you Beth, that's only twenty syllables a day. What if, one day, my tongue falls out because I said too many syllables? Huh, then what?"

"That made no sense, you dolt," she said, sighing, "Sometimes, I don't even know what to do with you."

"Neither do I," I said, grinning, as she rolled her eyes. She jumped off, counter as the bell rang, and went to open the door with me trailing behind her.

As she opened the door, we were met with the most unusual sight of Amber on Jacob's back, yelling at him and trying to reach for something in his hand, and the other four trying to quiet the screaming, completely unaware of the open door.

"Guys!" Annabeth yelled. Amber immediately jumped off of Jacob, who dropped whatever he was holding, which realized was her phone. She blushed furiously and picked up her phone, tucking it into the front pocket of her jeans. They all quieted, looked at us awkwardly.

I cleared my throat, and gestured for them to come in.

"Sorry about that. Jacob clearly doesn't understand the idea of personal property," Amber broke the silence, glaring at Jacob, who looked slightly scared.

"Mom and Paul are at some kind of staff party, so we have the whole place to ourselves," I said.

"Sweet!" Jacob commented.

"Are Thalia, Katie, Travis, Connor, and Nico coming?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah, they're probably just running a bit late," said Annabeth, as she sat down on the sofa.

I was about to go join her, when suddenly, I fell to the ground face first.

"Oh my goodness, I am so sorry!" I heard a voice say, which I recognized as Katie's.

Travis, Connor, Nico, Katie, and Thalia were all on top of me, and making no effort to move.

"It's fine. Can you guys just get off of me?" I said, my voice muffled by the carpet. I could hear the other's laughs, and glared at all of them as I got up.

"That's the last time I shadow travel all of you," Nico said, looking exhausted.

"Whatever, Death Breath," Connor snorted.

"Hey Kelp Head," Thalia said, smirking.

I returned the expression and replied, "How's it going, Pinecone Face?"

She glared at me. "Shut-up."

I grinned at her and retorted, "You started it, Thals."

"Whatever."

"So, I guess we should start explaining about the whole demigod thing, huh?" Annabeth said. "Jacob, Sophie, Austin, and Amber, I think there is a_ really _good chance of you guys being demigods. You guys can see through the mist, so either you are mortals who aren't affected by the mist, or demigods."

Their jaws dropped, and I gave them an encouraging smile.

"There is a demigod camp called Camp Half-Blood. That's the camp where Percy and I met five years ago," Annabeth continued, "We told you that it's a camp for dyslexic and ADHD kids, which is partially true. Are you four dyslexic or ADHD?"

Amber nodded. "Yeah, both, but I never told anyone," she said quietly.

Annabeth smiled at her encouragingly.

"I am too," added Jacob.

"I'm slightly ADHD, but not dyslexic," Austin commented.

"I'm both, why?" said Sophie.

"Well, being ADHD helps during battle, since it keeps you aware of your surroundings and quickens your reflexes. And demigods are dyslexic because their brains are wired for Greek, not English," Thalia explained. We'll take you guys to camp, soon, ok? And you can meet Chiron, our activities director."

"Can't you tell us more about a demigod's life?" Jacob asked.

"I guess we could tell you our titles," Annabeth suggested.

"Sure," Jacob shrugged.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, retriever of the master bolt, retriever of the Golden Fleece, bearer of the sky, explorer of the Labyrinth, Hero of Olympus, and official Architect of Olympus."

"Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, The Ghost King, explorer of the Labyrinth, and Hero of Olympus."

"Connor and Travis Stoll, son of Hermes, the official pranksters of Camp Half-Blood, and Heroes of Olympus," Travis and Connor said at the same time. It was kind of creepy, almost like it they had rehearsed it one too many times.

"There's nothing official about their pranking," Katie said, rolling her eyes. "It's just annoying, but their brains are too much like a three year old's to understand that."

"Aww, Katie-kat, I'm hurt," Travis whined, dramatically, his hands over his heart.

"Don't call me that, Stoll," Katie said. "Anyways, I'm Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter and Hero of Olympus."

"Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, Lieutenant of Artemis, Savior of Artemis, and ex-pine tree." She received a lot of quizzical looks for that last title, but shrugged, as if saying "long story".

I realized I was the only one left. "Ok, Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt, defeater of the Minotaur, Furies, Kronos, Hyperion, Anteas, Ares, and Atlas, Bearer of the Sky, Savior of Artemis, Savior of Olympus, Hero of Olympus, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, Traveler of the Labyrinth. I think that's it," I said, taking a deep breath.

"Not quite kelp head. You forgot the pretty much biggest thing," Thalia reminded me, smirking.

I immediately understood what she was talking about, and blushed. "Well, that doesn't count."

"Yes it does."

"No it doesn't."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes. Just tell them, Percy. I can keep this up _all _ day." I gulped. I knew she _would _keep this up all day.

"Fine. I was offered immortality." I sighed as I saw Sophie's, Amber's, Claire's, Jacob's, Mason's, and Austin's jaws drop. "It's seriously no big deal, guys."

"Dude! What the hell is wrong with you! You didn't take the offer of being immortal? That would've been the best thing ever!" Austin said.

"Trust me, I considered my options, and immortality would've sucked," I said, sneaking quick glance at Annabeth, who was glaring at Austin.

"Cough Annabeth cough," Nico added.

"Shut-up, Nico," I said, giving him a death glare.

"What do you guys want to do?" Mason asked.

"Truth or Dare!" Travis and Connor both yelled, giving us mischievous looks.

Katie rolled her eyes. "We're not five, Stoll."

"It's either that or we prank the Demeter cabin the next time we go to camp."

Katie's eyes widened and she scowled at the ground in defeat, much to everyone's amusement.

A few minutes later, we were all sitting in a circle in the living room.

"I'll go first!" Travis volunteered. "Amber, truth or dare?"

"Uh...Dare?" Amber answered, a slightly frightened look on her face.

"I dare you to put ice in your bra for the rest of the game."

"What?!" Amber yelled.

"You picked dare," Travis said, smirking at her.

We waited as she went into the kitchen to complete the dare. She came back, looking highly uncomfortable. Annabeth, who had positioned herself in my lap, shot Amber an apologetic look, who shrugged in response.

"Percy, Truth or Dare," Amber asked me, grinning.

"Truth," I said confidently.

"What is the dumbest thing Annabeth has ever done?" Crap.

I contemplated what to say, considering lying, not wanting to risk an angry Annabeth.

"WAIT!" Thalia yelled.

"What?" I yelled back at her.

"Swear on the Styx that you'll tell the truth."

"Why?"

"'Cause you probably won't tell the truth."

I bit my lip nervously because I was pretty sure Annabeth would not be happy about what I would say.

"Percy?" Annabeth said, turning her head to face me, her eyes narrowed. "Any particular reason you're hesitating?"

"I'm not hesitating."

"Then swear it on the Styx."

"Fine. I swear on the River Styx that I will tell the truth."

"Now answer the dare."

I scowled at the floor. "Trusting Luke." I said quietly.

Annabeth's snapped up, daring me to repeat that.

"I said, the dumbest thing you've ever done is trusting Luke," I repeated, louder. I thought back to all the times Annabeth defended Luke, and how much that hurt me, and felt the hurt again. I remembered how even after she was taken by Luke and forced to hold the weight of the world, she told me he was a good person.

"What did you say?" she snarled.

"You fell in love with a demigod, who tried to _kill _you, Annabeth. You trusted him more than you trusted me!"

"You heard me tell him that I only loved him as a brother!"

"Well, I didn't exactly believe you! All you did was defend him, and say he was a good person. That hurt, Annabeth. You _still _think of him as some kind of amazing hero that saved the world."

"Oh my gods, Percy! I can't believe you!"

"Um, guys, maybe you should take this somewhere else..." Nico suggested.

"Fine, we will." Annabeth said, stalking towards my room. I followed her, slamming the door shut.

"Why are you being such a jerk about this?!"

"ME?! You're the one who kept defending that traitor! For gods' sake, Annabeth, he fucking kidnapped you! And you _still _kept defending him!"

"Stop being such an asshole!" she said, her eyes watering. I clenched my fists.

"I'll stop when you stop being so stupid! We lost so many people that day, Annabeth," I said, referring to the day of the war last year. "Charles, Silena, and the others. They're all gone, _dead, _because of your precious Luke," I snapped at her.

Tears slipped out of her eyes, and she slapped my cheek, glaring at me murderously. My hand immediately flew to my cheek, and I returned the death glare.

"I hate you," she snarled.

I immediately stepped backwards, her words felt like the recoiled and slapped me, right in the heart.

The tears poured out of her eyes, and she ran out of my room, probably into hers.

I groaned in frustration, and punched the wall, ignoring the hole that now existed near my bed. I sat on my bed, burying my face in my hands.

Annabeth's POV

I ran into my room, and sobbed into my sheets. He was supposed to be the one permanent thing in my life. I should've known that would never happen. I should've known.

I walked back out into the living room and met the faces of all my friends, who probably heard my argument with Percy.

"I think you guys should all leave. Sorry," I said quietly, trying to wipe the tears off my face.

They nodded understandingly, and everyone but Thalia and Amber left.

"Are you okay?" she asked me.

I shook my head and sank to the floor crying. Thalia and Amber came and sat by me, rubbing my back.

"Can I be alone, please?" I asked them.

Amber nodded, hugging me one last time. "Call me if you need anything, alright?"

I looked at Thalia, who nodded, muttering, "I'm gonna kill that idiot of a kelp head."

I retreated back into my room, and fell asleep a few hours later, when the tears wouldn't come anymore. My body was drained, and I felt more exhausted than ever.

I lay in bed for hours, until I slipped into a nightmare-filled sleep.

**-I'm back. So sorry for the late update. I've had some personal issues and family issues. Thank you for your support. I'll update ASAP. Please review!**

**Also, I didn't edit because I wanted to get this chapter up ASAP**

ALSO, FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO PM'D ME, FOR SOME REASON, WHENEVER I TRY TO REPLY, IT SAYS "ERROR, MESSAGE COULD NOT BE SENT." I DON'T KNOW WHY.

LEXIEDAUGHTEROFATHENA, I've been trying to reply to you since our last PM, but for some reason it won't let me I'll PM you as soon as I can fix the issue.


End file.
